Multiple ways of life
by Luv4AriG
Summary: 4 friends. 4 lives. Aria and Ezra's relationship is threatened by some big news. Hanna makes a decision with Emily's help that will change her life forever. Spencer is hiding something that happened in the past. Each girl has their own set of problems and ways to handle it. So what do all these problems have in common? A lot actually.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe it…. I can not believe it! I am pregnant at 17. How did this happen? Well I know how this happened. Why did I LET this happen. It was one night. It just got so heated and I couldn't resist myself and now I, Aria Montgomery, am pregnant.

Ezra is my baby's father, obviously. I wouldn't want anyone else to be the father. Looking back though, that was one of the best nights of my life…

"_Wow. That was amazing" Aria breathlessly said._

"_I know. That was baby making worthy" Ezra said making a joke._

"_It definitely feels different without you wearing a condom. Thank god I am on the pill or else we would have been screwed."_

We were screwed though. I never noticed that I forgot to take my pill that morning and now I am pregnant. Ezra was right…. that was baby making worthy. What am I going to do? I am 17. The baby's father is my english teacher! What would happen to him? Maybe I could ask Hannah and Caleb if they would be okay with pretending that Caleb was the father so Ezra wouldn't get in trouble. I would still tell Ezra though because he does have a right to know. If by chance he doesn't want to have anything to do with me or the pregnancy anymore then I would have to let him leave. Let the man I love most in this world just walk out of my life forever. I cant stop him from making his own decisions. Maybe I should tell the girls first and then Ezra. I know my best friends would never leave me so maybe they will give me the confidence to go talk to Ezra.

As I entered Rosewood High, I saw the girls all talking at hannah's locker.

"So I found these amazing shoes for the prom. Oh hey Aria." Hannah said as I was walking up to them. I didn't say anything back to her. I knew they sensed something was wrong. It probably didn't help that I looked depressed as all hell.

"Aria whats wrong?" Spencer asked while coming up to me and giving me a hug. I felt tears start to swell up in my eyes. Maybe I couldn't do this. What if they hated me? What if they left me?

"Aria, you can tell us anything." Emily added. I guess it was now or ever. If it is this hard to tell my BEST friends, then how hard will it be to tell Ezra?

"Uhh…Well…"I just can't get up the courage to say it.

"Spit it out Ar." Emily said. Okay, I have to do this.

"Guys, I'm pregnant" I cringed after I said this. I heard everyone gasp while my eyes were shut. It seemed like an eternity passed before I felt everyone hugging me.

"Aria, we will help you get through this. We will be with you every step of the way." Spencer assured me.

"Thanks everyone. I thought you guys would leave me after I told you." I said letting a few tears fall.

"We would never leave you! We are stuck together forever… like oreos!" Hannah announced.

"What?" we all asked at the same time.

"Oh forget it. " we all laughed and then the bell rang for lunch.

"I am going to go tell Ezra" I said while turning to leave but spencer grabbed my arm and pulled me back

"What! Now? Don't you think that it's a little weird to tell your teacher that you're having his baby during school? If you are going to do it, at least eat lunch with us first. You need to keep up your energy for you and the little one." Spencer said and I had to give in. I have been really hungry lately.

"Fine, you win."

The girls and I sat down at a table outside and began to eat our lunch. I got out my food and immediately started shoveling it in my mouth.

"Slow down Aria." Emily said with an astonished tone.

"I'm sorry. I am just so hungry!" I said with my mouth full.

"If your that hungry then here. I have my coffee and that's all I need." Spencer said while giving me her food.

"Thanks." I said. I looked at my phone and saw that there were 10 minutes left in lunch. If I left now, I would have 5 minutes to talk to Ezra. I quickly said goodbye to my friends. No, I said goodbye to my sisters. I briskly walked to my english teachers room. I can't believe I fell in love with my teacher. What I cant believe more is that I am having my teachers baby. How messed up does that sound?

Before I knew it, I was standing outside his room. I was debating whether to turn the doorknob and open the door or not. Once I opened the door there was no going back. I slowly opened it and walked in.

"Aria, you're early." Ezra said surprised.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you." I said hesitantly.

"Is everything okay?"

"Maybe"

"Well you know you can tell me anything. Come here." He said while hugging me. We quickly pulled away when we heard the principal walk into the classroom.

"Hey Ezra. Oh I am sorry, I didn't realize you had a student in here. Mr. Fitz there is an english department meeting after school today." The principal said.

"Okay thanks" Ezra replied as the principal walked away. I just broke down crying. I am ruining his life if I tell him. Maybe I shouldn't. He could lose his job if someone ever found out that he got a student pregnant.

"Aria whats wrong. Please tell me."

"Ezra i'm sorry. I cant."

"Yes you can. You can tell me anything. I love you so much."

"Ezra Im ….."

"You're what?"

"Im pregnant" After I said that Ezra stood there shocked but he didn't have time to react because the bell rang and students began to file in. I took my seat quietly and kept my head in. Ezra still stood there frozen and some students asked him if he was okay. He just played it off and began teaching. We were working on a group project and I worked with my usual partners.

"So how did it go?"Hannah prompted.

"I don't know. As soon as I told him, the bell rang. I never got to know what he was thinking. But judging by his vacant stare, I don't think he is happy about it."

"You just gotta give him time to come around. It's a lot to take in over 5 minutes."

"Yeah I guess your right"

We continued working on the project but I couldn't focus. I kept catching Ezra staring at me. I put my hand on my stomach instinctively. After a while of so many questions running through my head, the bell finally rang for the end of the school day. I didn't know whether to run out of school or stay and talk to Ezra real quick.

As everyone was leaving Ezra said,"Miss Montgomery, can I please talk to you for a second?" Well I guess that answered my question. I nodded my head and slowly moved to the front of the room where he was waiting. Once he made sure that everyone left. He wrapped me into a sincere hug and he kissed the top of my head while still holding me.

He then proceeded to say, "Babe I love you more than anything in the world. I will never leave you and we will get through this together."

That was the breaking point. I began to sob into his shoulder, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know but we will figure it out. Come by my place tonight and we will talk about this more. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you so much" I said sincerely.

"I love you too. More than you could ever know."

Maybe everything would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

It's 6 pm and I'm standing outside Ezra's door. Hopefully he didn't change his mind about what he said earlier. I entered the apartment and am immediately welcomed with the smell of spaghetti and meatballs. Ezra knew that this has always been my favorite meal but today it just wasn't agreeing with me. I felt a wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom. I puked my guts out while I heard Ezra walk up behind me and rub my back.

"Thanks" I said once I was finished.

"No problem." He said hugging me. We were still sitting on the floor. "Why don't we go sit in the living room and talk about what to do" he continued.

"Sounds good."

"So whats on your mind?" He asked as he sat on the couch and motioned me to sit and cuddle with him.

"Well I guess my first question is, should we keep the baby?" I asked hesitantly. I was already attached to my child. I want him so bad. I don't think I could ever kill him or give him away. Hopefully Ezra felt the same way.

"Of course! I love this baby already."

"Me too. Whats going to happen though? Your my teacher! What is everyone going to think? You will get fired and won't be able to get a job around here." I said throwing everything that was bothering me out there.

"Babe don't worry about it. As long as I am with you my world is complete."

"I have an idea, but you may not like it."

"What is it?"

"I could ask Caleb if he wouldn't mind pretending that he was the father."

"Aria, I am not sure how I feel about that. Another guy having your baby?"

"It isn't like he is actually the father though. I didn't cheat on you..." The tears started to slowly form.

"I didn't mean to upset you. Of course I know that you didn't cheat on me. It's just that everyone else with think that the baby is Calebs."

"That's the point Ezra! No one will ever think I was dating you."

"Was?"

"AM! Gosh sometimes I hate that you are an english teacher." Was he trying to piss me off?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you mad but this is going to take some adjusting for the both of us. I'll tell you what, if that is really what you want to do, I guess I am going to have to be okay with it. You are the one that is carrying this baby."

"It is."

"Okay then, let me know what caleb says." He said while walking me to the door.

"Okay, I love you so much" I said. We kissed and then I walked out to my car. I guess I will have to talk to Caleb and Hanna tomorrow at school.

"Hey Aria. What did you need to talk about?" Hanna asked as I walked up to her.

"It's about the baby."

"OMG! Did something happen?" Hanna asked concerned.

"No I just wanted to ask if Caleb could do me a huge favor."

"Okay but what does that have to do with me?"

"I am going to need your permission as well." I said and I could sense the nervousness that swarmed Hanna.

"Hey Caleb," I said as he hugged me, "Did Hanna tell you?" He nodded yes. "Okay so I was wondering if… you could… maybe… pretend to be the father of my baby." I said saying the last part very fast. Hanna almost choked on the coffee that she was drinking while Caleb just stood there motionless.

"You want me-to be your- baby's father." Caleb said confused.

"No, I want you to _pretend_ to be my baby's father." I said to clarify.

"Wow, Aria this is a big decision. Why do you want me to pretend to be the father."

"Because if people find out that the baby is Ezra's then he will get fired for sure and he could possibly go to jail." I said while tearing up a little bit.

"And that's why you wanted my permission?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah I wanted to make sure that you would both be okay with it."

"I think this is a decision I am going to have to think about." Caleb said with a weird expression on his face.

"Well thanks" I said giving a faint smile and walking away.

After my second block class, I started to get an uneasy feeling. I don't know how I didn't notice it before but everyone was staring at me in the halls. Did I do something stupid? I don't know. I guess the best thing to do would to ask a random person who was staring at.

"What are you staring at?" I asked to one of the guys in the hallway.

"Oh nothing, I am just looking at a slut who got knocked up. I bet you don't even know who the father is." He said in a snotty way. I just choked on my words. I couldn't even reply to that. "Yeah that's what I thought." He continued.

"Take that back!" Caleb said running to my rescue, "My brother is the baby's father but he died in a car accident a few weeks ago so maybe you should watch how you talk to someone who is not only pregnant but grieving the loss of a loved one as well."

Did he really just say that? I really owe him one. I don't know what I would do or tell people. The guy got intimidated by Caleb and quickly walked away with his head down.

"Thank you Caleb so much!" I said as I wrapped him into a huge hug.

"Your welcome, I didn't think it would be right for me to pretend to be the father."

"Do you actually have a brother?"

"Heck no! But they don't need to know that. Just for your reference though, his name is Jacob and he was 19."

"I don't know how I could ever repay you." I said while giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I have an idea, how about never kissing my boyfriend again." Hannah intervened semi seriously.

"Sorry Han!"

"Your welcome now go tell Ezra. You don't want him to have to overhear this." Hannah said smiling. I quickly thanked them again and left to go tell Ezra. I ran as fast as possible. Apparently Ezra wasn't in his classroom because as I was running down the hallway, I ran straight into him.

"Whoa. Why don't you try walking once in a while Ms. Montgomery." Ezra said, trying to be professional. Ezra then proceeded to unlock his office and signal for me to enter. "Ok so what was so urgent that you almost knocked me down for?" He asked.

"Caleb said no but he fixed everything for me." I said smiling unnaturally.

"How exactly?"

"He told people that his brother was the father but he died in a car crash a few weeks ago."

"That's great babe. Well not that he died but... you know what I mean." Ezra said while giving me a hug and kissing my head.

"Ezra what are you doing?" I asked while pulling away, "Someone might see us!"

"Im sorry. I just hate having to hide this. I want to be able to tell people that my girlfriend is pregnant with MY baby. I hate having to see you pretend that the baby is someone else's." Ezra said with a depressed looking face.

"I know. One day we won't have to hide our relationship but for now, we have to what we have to do."

Ezra didn't respond. He just hugged me and didn't let go for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aria POV**

Today I am getting my first sonogram. I know It is later than usual but I didn't know what to do and I just got around to making the appointment. I really wish Ezra could go but I really can't risk anyone seeing us together. Maybe I will call Hanna and ask her to come with me. I dialed her number and she picked up by the third ring.

"Hello.." Hanna said groggily.

"Hey Han. I know its early but I have my first sonogram and I cant ask Ezra to go but I don't want to g-" I didn't get to finish though because she cut me off.

"Aria you don't even have to ask! What time is it?" Hannah said.

"I will pick you up at 10:30"

"Okay sounds good"

Thank goodness I have someone to come with me. I am so scared.

"Aria Montgomerey! Come here!" I heard my mother yell. Crap, did she know?

"Coming!" I yelled while running down the stairs as fast as I could. "Yes mom?"

"Come sit with me on the couch. I need to talk to you."

"okay, about what" I said. Im sure I was sweating up a storm by now.

"Well I overheard something at school yesterday…"

"Im so sorry mom. I meant to tell you but I-"

"Aria, is Hanna pregnant?"

"What? No! What would make you think that?"

"Well I heard someone say that Caleb got a girl pregnant."

"No Hanna is not pregnant but… you do know the person." After I said that, My mom's eyes got wide.

"Oh, is it spencer or Emily?"

"Well actually it is neither one of them." I said as her eyebrows began to furrow in confusion.

"Well then who?" Oh… my… gosh. I love my mother but sometimes she could be dumb as a post.

"Mom… it's me."

"whats you?" That just made me do a mental face palm.

"Mom, I am the one who is pregnant."

"What" My mom said a little breathy. I could see tears swell up in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. She quickly wiped them away and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Mom please talk to me. I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Aria, its fine. I just don't know what to think. I think its only fair that I treat you as I was going to treat Hanna."

"And how is that?"

"Well… I am going to have to be there for you throughout this and help in any way possible." She said giving me a little smile.

"Thank you so much mom" I said while wrapping her in the hugest hug possible.

"But what does Hanna think about you having Caleb's baby?" And there was the question.

"Well that's another thing, Caleb told people it was his brothers. The baby kind of – isn't though." I said while playing with my hands.

"Then who is the father?"

"Uh…." I muttered while taking a deep breath.

"Aria, whose is it?" She asked more sternly.

"Please don't get mad. The baby is Ezra's" I said and winced as I was expecting my mom to fly through the roof.

"Ezra as in Mr. Fitz. Your english teacher?" She asked in a way that sounded more like a statement.

"yes" I said with my head down. I felt her put her hand on my chin and she lifted my head up.

"Aria, I am not angry. A little sad, yes but whats done is done. I will talk to your father for you but I think it is best if you invite Ezra over for dinner tomorrow." I nodded my head and turned to get ready for my appointment but my mom stopped me. "Oh and Aria?"

"Yeah mom?" I said after I turned back.

"I love you" She said with a smile.

"I love you too" I said while giving back a faint smile.

After I got a shower and got ready for the day, I went to pick Hanna up. The whole ride there, I was worrying about what was going to happen. How would my father react? Will I be a good mom? Did Ezra really mean what he said? How am I going to raise a baby? Hanna could tell that I was a little uneasy and she put her hand on my back. She then removed her hand and moved it to my belly rubbing it slowly and said, "Aria, I know you are scared but you are going to be a great mom. Don't you remember when we took that young child class and went to that nursery one day? All the kids loved you! They all cried when you had to leave."

"Yeah but did you hear what you just said? I was able to leave. I didn't have to look after them 24/7." I replied with a frown.

"Aria Montgomery! We also had to take home the baby simulator and do you remember what happened? I dropped mine like a 1000 times, Spencer didn't wake up during the night and let the baby cry, and Emily had a mental breakdown the first day! But you Aria, you were amazing, and you even had to have the twins! The teacher said you were the first one ever to get a 100 on the project. You fed, burped, changed, and rocked them like they were real. You wouldn't let anybody go near them. You loved them like they were real. Aria no matter what you think, you ARE ready to have this baby. You don't have to go through this alone either. Everyone is on your side and plus you and Fitzy are going to make a really cute baby." I had no choice but to laugh at that last comment.

"Thanks Han, I just have so much going through my head right now."

"I know you do. Now lets go. You don't want to be late." She said as she got out of the car and started walking into the building. I quickly got out and started following her.

We sat in the waiting room for a few minutes and I caught people staring at me once in a while. Every time I looked at them, they just shook their head and looked back down to the magazine they were reading. Once I heard my name, we were taken to a room and were told to wait for the doctor.

"Hello, I am Dr. Katz. I will be with you throughout your whole pregnancy." The doctor said and Hanna snickered because of her name. I slapped Hanna for that. "Its okay. I know I have a funny name. I get it all the time." She said smiling.

"Okay, so I understand that you are 17, correct?" I nodded yes, "Good now I am going to have you lay back and I am going to go with you through the process of your first sonogram. I am going to put this gel on your stomach and use this wand to show your baby on this screen." She said as she walked me through the procedure. Soon she had everything hooked up and ready to go and we were just a few seconds from seeing my unborn child for the first time. Hanna was holding my hand.

"Okay are you ready?" Dr. Katz asked. I nodded yes again. She moved the wand around my stomach and there was my child. A tiny little circle that was slightly moving. I moved my hand that wasn't holding Hanna's to my stomach and rubbed slightly and whispered I love you. Hanna must have heard because she squeezed my hand.

The visit was over after a while and I dropped Hanna off at home. I called Ezra to catch him up on everything that happened today.

"Hey baby" He said picking up the phone right away. He must have been waiting all day for me to call him.

"Hey so everything is good. I am 10 weeks along and the baby is healthy."

"That's great!" Ezra said and you could tell that he was smiling.

"Oh there is one more thing. My mom knows. She also wanted me to ask you to come to dinner tomorrow." I said carefully. The line went dead but he didn't hang up. I am pretty sure he was really shocked. "Ezra?"

"Im sorry I was just thinking. I would be happy to come to dinner. Hopefully I come out alive." He said and we laughed.

Hanna P.O.V.

Once I got home I started thinking. Aria was so lucky. I know its not ideal to have a baby at 17 but I think it would be fun. I have been having strong feelings toward having a baby ever since I was 12. I don't know why but I feel like I NEED a baby right now. It has gotten to the point that I am actually crying over it. Maybe Emily can give me advice.

"Hey Han whats up?" Emily asked when she picked up the phone.

"Umm, I didn't really know who to talk to about this but I think I might… want to have a baby." I said tentatively.

"Han is this because of Aria?"

"No! Maybe... I don't know!" I said while starting to cry.

"Shh. Its okay. This is a big decision. Do you think Caleb would go for this?" This made me think.

"No I don't think he would but Em, what if this desire doesn't go away? This is going to kill me." I said crying harder. The line was silent for a few minutes and finally Emily began to speak.

"Ok Hanna I have an idea. I think we should both think this over for a week and then we will figure it out."

"what is your idea?"

"I will tell you next week once you tell me your decision." I sighed and said okay and hung up the phone.

What could possibly be going through her head?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hannah P.O.V.**

It has been a full week and I still can't seem to get rid of this baby fever. I hope Emily's solution will help. I guess I will find out because I am right outside her door.

"Hey Han." Emily said once we were seated on her couch.

"Hey… so I uhh-". I said stuttering.

"You still want a baby." She said and I just nodded. She sighed and I thought she was mad at me. Emily continued to walk over to her laptop and motioned for me to sit next to her.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She just shushed me and started to type something into her browser.

"Here." She replied and pointed at the screen.

"Seattle sperm bank? Why would you show me this?"

"Han, this site will allow you to buy sperm and inseminate yourself at home."

"How can you trust this though?"

"The donors go through an extensive screening process. Once you told me how badly you wanted a baby, I did a lot of research and thought that this would be your best option."

"Isn't it expensive though? And will it even work?"

"Hannah, having a baby is expensive and there is no guarantee that it will work. It can cost anywhere from $600- $3000."

"What!? Em, I don't have that kind of money." The second I start to get my hopes something is always there to knock me right back down.

"But I do. I am willing to pay for this. You just have to promise me that this is what you really want."

"I can't let you-"

"Hannah, I want to. I wouldn't offer if I didn't"

"Have I ever told you how great of a friend you are?"

"So is that a yes?"

"Definitely." Ahhh! I can't believe it. I am one step closer to having a baby!

"Okay so the first thing we have to do is pick a sperm donor..."

**Aria POV**

Tonight is the night that Ezra is supposed to come over. I am a little worried with how my dad is going to act around him. I hope he doesn't do anything aggressive to him.

As I walk downstairs, my mom greets me with a hug. My dad, on the other hand, wouldn't even look at me. If this was any indication of what was going to happen tonight then it wasn't going to end well.

(Door bell rings)

"Ill get it!" I shouted. As I opened the door, I saw Ezra standing there with flowers and beer. "Hello" I said questioningly. Why would he have a weird combination like flowers and beer?

"Hey Aria" He replied engulfing me in a hug. I led him into the living room and he didn't seem nervous at all.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery" He smiled and handed the flowers to my mom.

"That's so sweet Ezra but we are coworkers. You have always called me Ella. This shouldn't change anything" My mom replied with a smile.

"Yeah he is your coworker but is having a child with our teenage daughter." My dad scoffed while flipping through the channels. I looked at Ezra but it still didn't appear to faze him.

"I understand your hostility towards me Mr. Montgomery. I would like to sit down with you to talk about some things, if you don't mind. Aria told me that this was your favorite beer." I was really surprised by what Ezra was saying right now. Someone actually offered to be alone in a room with my dad when he is like this?

"I don't kn-" My dad started.

"That's is a fabulous idea. Dinner wont be ready for another half hour, so you guys can go to Byron's study to have some privacy." My mom intervened. My dad reluctantly got up and started walking to his study without saying a word. Ezra just looks at me for a second before he turns and follows. Oh gosh. I hope this doesn't get ugly.

**Ezra POV**

As I am following Aria's dad, I start to look at the walls. They are filled with portraits of Aria, Mike, and their family. I saw a picture of Aria as a baby. She was adorable. I couldn't help but wonder if this was what our child was going to look like. I sure hope so. I must be the luckiest man on earth. I already have my one girl that I love so much and I am about to get a child who I will love just as much.

"You can sit there" Byron said while pointing to a chair that was directly across from him.

"Thank you" I replied.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked sounding not too happy.

"Well sir, I just wanted to let you know that I am in love with your daughter. I love her more than you could ever imagine." I was going to say more but I got cut off by Byron.

"Don't tell me, you are going to ask my permission to ask Aria to marry you." Byron stated while slightly raising his voice.

"No, no, not at all" I replied while getting out 2 beers and using my keychain bottle opener to open them. I then continued, "Although I love your daughter very much, I still feel like she would be too young to get married as of right now. Maybe in a couple years when our child is old enough to be a flower girl or ring bearer." I smiled at that thought. It would be amazing to see my child walk down the aisle and then see my beautiful bride and know that I will be happy for the rest of my life.

"Ok well then there has to be a reason that you decided to talk to me."

"Of course there is. I know how hard this must be on you as well. I understand that Aria is a minor but I didn't know that when we met."

"When exactly did you two meet?"

"It was the day before the first day of school. I met her in a bar. We got to talking and we seemed to hit it off. It didn't even come to my mind that she might have been a minor. The way she was talking I automatically assumed she was at least in college. The next day I walked into my first class that I was teaching ever and there she was. Her beautiful eyes stared into mine and I thought my heart was going to pound out of my chest. I thought my whole world was going to come crashing down but it didn't. When I talked to Aria later, we just decided to keep it a secret. Our love was too strong to just throw away."

"Your love was too strong? You guys just met the day before!"

"I realize that but we had such a strong connection from the time we said hello to each other. I know it sounds stupid but I cannot explain exactly how that beautiful woman out there makes me feel."

"Well I guess I do understand how much you love each other. I guess I am just going to have to get over the age difference between you too. I do have more questions though."

"I figure you would. That's why I wanted to talk to you."

"Did you force my daughter to have sex?"

"Oh goodness no! I would never force her to do anything let alone something like that. It was a mutual decision. We didn't plan for it to happen but one thing led to another and..."

"Okay I don't need to know what happened after that." This made both of us laugh.

"What is the first thing that went through your head when Aria told you that she was pregnant?"

"To be honest, my first thought was 'Oh crap!' but I really don't regret it. I think this situation would be different if I was also Aria's age."

"Well it would have been actually legal if you were."

"Yes that's true, however, we have an advantage because I already have a career and a full time stable job. Aria won't need to worry about how she is going to afford to take care of this baby because I already have all of this covered."

"I am glad to hear that. If things were to get rough, would there be a possibility of you ever leaving her?"

"Never! I love her too much. We would always get through everything together. I will make you a promise right now. I promise that I will never leave Aria or our child unless Aria is the one who wants it. But I will do everything in my power to make sure she is always happy."

"I will hold you to that Ezra" Byron said giving me a smile, "One other thing. Why are you letting Caleb say that his brother is the father?"

"That was actually Aria's idea. I would love to get it out in the air and tell everyone that the baby's mine but Aria thought this was better. She didn't want me to get in trouble and get fired. I just decided to go along with it because I knew that is what she wanted to do. The truth will eventually come out but I am hoping it is after she isn't my student anymore."

"I am sure that has to be hard on you. I couldn't imagine having to pretend that another guy was the father of my child. When it does come out though, I will make sure to let it be known that Ella and I gave permission to let this relationship happen. That way it won't be illegal anymore."

"It is and thank you. That means a lot. Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

"I don't think so right now. I will tell you a secret though. I really am excited to meet my first grandchild."

"I am excited to meet my first child! I would do anything for the two of them. It finally feels like my life is going to have meaning."  
>"Ezra I am so glad that we had this talk. It definitely relieved some of my worry's to hear where you stood with everything. We should have another talk again sometime. I think dinner is ready now so lets go eat."<p>

I am so happy that I have gotten Aria's dad on board with everything. That's one less worry for our little family.

**Hannah POV**

We just clicked enter and bought my first step to a baby and I couldn't be happier.

"I hope you get what you want" She said while squeezing my hand.

"Emily what you just did for me was amazing. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"I just like to see you happy Han."

"Are you going to help me when the time comes?" Gosh this is so weird asking her.

"With the baby?" She sounded surprised. Did she think I was trying to give her responsibility in raising a kid too?

"Um, no. I just didn't know if you were going to help me when it came time to inseminate." I replied hesitantly.

"Oh." She said. I couldn't tell if she was relieved or upset that I asked her that. "Hannah, I am already this invested in it, quite literally I might add, of course I will help you.

"You know, I was reading that if you orgasm after you insert the sperm then it increases your chance of getting pregnant." I added quickly. I wonder how this will turn out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hannah POV**

It has been a whole week since Emily helped me with the insemination. Lets just say that the time it took for the insemination was... magical. Caleb can't know. No one can know. At least not right now. I am just going to have to go to school and act like none of this happened. But what am I going to say to Emily? Should I take her aside and talk to her again? For now I guess I will just pretend like none of it happened. This is going to be a long day.

I have had two classes so far today. To be honest, I don't even know what I was supposed to learn. Al I could think about was the fact that I might have a baby inside of me. Plus the fact that my BEST FRIEND was the one who helped me get pregnant. Luckily lunch is right now so I don't have to even pretend to listen to a teacher talk.

Okay so maybe lunch is not as good as I thought. I don't have to listen to the TEACHER talk but I do have to listen to my FRIENDS talk. Which I guess is even worse because I am actually obligated to respond. I have just been making little noises in response to the conversations going on but I am not actually positive what I am responding too. Knowing spencer, she is probably complaining about a test she just took or is going to take. Probably a test that I have already failed.

But nothing can get me down right now because I might be pregnant. I might be pregnant. I might be pregnant! Oh gosh I didn't realize how happy this would make me. I am jumping up and down on the inside right now. I might be smiling right now but if I am, I am really not aware of it because I am too focused on the, hopefully, baby. Correction: I know I have the hugest grin on my face because all I hear is Aria calling my name over and over. I finally come out of my trance and the girls are just staring at me.

"Hannah, why are you so happy?" Aria said puzzled. Obviously the conversation that was going on wouldn't call for my reaction.

"I'm..uh...not?" I tried to be convincing. I don't think it worked.

"Really Han? Your smile is as big as the Pacific!" Spencer fired back.

"So tell us what's really going on" Aria added. I noticed that Emily wasn't even looking at me. Did she not care? Did she hate me after what we did?

"Ok so here's what's going on..." I start saying but then Emily cuts me off by coughing loudly a few times. We all look at her for a few seconds. Obviously I wasn't going to, so I continued talking, "Like I was saying before, I might be pregnant!"

"Wait, what!" Spencer yelled. Too loud as well. The whole lunch crowd was staring at us.

"Did you not learn anything from me?" Aria asked while lowering her voice.

" I have wanted this for a while now." I defensively said.

"Well this decision was very stupid on your part." Aria replied.

"Looks who's talking, miss "my teacher knocked me up." I fired back.

"Well at least my child was an accident. Its plain stupid to TRY to get pregnant at 17!" We were basically yelling as loud as we could now and of course everyone in lunch got quiet.

"Wow, I thought you guys would be happy for me but I guess I was wrong. Goodbye" I said while storming off. I heard someone say "Sluts" as I walked away but I didn't stop, it just made me want to get out of there even quicker.

**Aria's P.O.V.**

"Did she really just do that? Who in their right mind would WANT to be a pregnant teen?" I ask.

"Thats just it, she isn't in her right mind. She thinks it will be just like playing house when we were little" Spencer commented.

"What if she actually is pregnant though? Do you think she would be able to handle it?"

"Well Aria, the question you should be asking is, do you think you can handle it?"

"You're right. Im not really sure what the answer is to that question. I am terrified of what is going to happen in the coming months let alone after the baby is born."

"I don't think Hannah has thought everything through either. She is just distracted by the idea of having a baby. Im not sure she has even thought about the money and time it takes to raise a child."

"Thats also what I am worried about. Em you haven't even said a word. What do you think about this situation?"

"About Hanna? Well I think it's her life and she should do what makes her happy. I am sure that the person who helped her get pregnant already thought everything through and wouldn't have done it if they didn't think she could handle it. I also think that the person probably wanted a family as well and just hasn't expressed it as much..." Emily said while slowly trailing off at the end.

"Why are you saying the 'person', obviously Caleb is the father." I stated.

"Not necessarily." Emily replied looking away. Why is she acting so weird? Ughh, the bell just rung. I guess I will have to continue this conversation with her later.

**Hannah POV**

What do they know. This is what is going to make me happy can't they just accept that. I don't know what I would do if they didn't want to be my friends anymore. Why didn't Emily stick up for me? All of a sudden, I felt a person grab my wrist. I would have screamed but the person turned me around and put their hand over my mouth. Thank goodness! It was only Emily.

"God Em! Were you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Of course not! I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you?" She asked. I could tell she was truly concerned by the look in her eyes. I was always able to read her emotions by looking into her eyes. I guess you could call it a talent.

"Not really. I thought they would be happy for me because we were so supportive of Aria but maybe they just don't care as much about me. Are you regretting your decision?" I was terrified of what her answer would be.

"Never! Please don't think like that Hannah. Of course they support you. I love you... I mean we all love you! It is just going to take a little time for them to come around to the idea of you actually wanting to have a baby."

"I hope you're right."

"Have you taken a pregnancy test yet?"

"No."

"I think you should wait a few weeks so you don't get a false answer."

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"What if this doesn't take?"

"Well then I guess we try again." Gosh why is she so understanding.

"But all that money for noth-"

"Shh, it's not about the money. This is about your happiness."

"I love you Emily."

"Really?"

"Yeah you are the greatest friend I could ever ask for." Friend...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hannah POV**

I have become very distant from my friends. Even Emily. I just don't know how to face them. Everything they said really hurt me. Five weeks have gone by and I am too afraid to take a pregnancy test. Of course this is what I wanted but not if it means losing my friends in the process. Nothing is worth that.

I just can't stop thinking 'what if'. What if my friends hate me now? What if Caleb leaves me? What if I made the wrong decision? What if Emily resented me now? What if... I was actually pregnant? I should really take that stupid pregnancy test. But I can't. Not right now.

**Spencer POV**

I can't believe Hannah. I'm not mad at her at all. I am just worried now. I basically haven't seen her in 5 weeks. I need to talk to her about this. I just drove the 5 minutes to get here and I really hope she is willing to talk to me.

As I am knocking on her door, I couldn't help but think about how she didn't even know if she was pregnant or not when she told us. So I guess my first question for her is if she is pregnant.

"God Spence! You don't have to knock continuously." Hannah stated as she whipped open the door.

"Sorry Han. I just wanted to make sure you answered the door. May I come in?"

"Sure. So not to be rude or anything but why are you here?"

"Well we are all worried about you." She made a face when I said this.

"Why?" Did she really not know why?

"I don't know maybe the fact that you haven't spoken to us in five weeks and that the last thing you said to us was the fact that you might be pregnant!"

"Oh, yeah sorry about that. I just thought you guys hated me now."

"Hannah, we could never hate you. You are our best friend"

"I'm so sorry." That was the breaking point for her. She started sobbing and threw her arms around me. I led her to couch and let her cry on my shoulder as I rubbed her back. I let her stay there for about a minute before I confronted her about what I really came for.

"So is it true? Are you pregnant?" I asked as I look her in her eyes.

"Um, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well I haven't exactly taken a test yet."

"Don't you think you should do that now or at least soon?"

"No i didn't think of that Spence. Thank you so much for your help." I can tell she is getting annoyed now.

"I'm sorry Han. Thats not what I meant."

"No i'm sorry. I have been on edge lately."

"Would it be better for you to take the test now, so you can have someone here with you when you find out?"

"No I think I should wait for Emily to find out."

"What does Emily have to do with this?"

"I'm going to tell you. Just not now."

"Okay well good luck."

**Hannah POV**

"Emily thank you for coming over so quickly." I am starting to get really anxious about finding out if I am going to have a baby. I can't believe I waited this long.

"No problem. It's not like you said it was an emergency or anything." Emily said sarcastically

"Yeah sorry about that. I just really needed you here."

"For what?"

"I feel like you should be here when I find out if I am pregnant."

"Oh Han I am so honored."

"Well I feel like your half way responsible for this, not in a bad way of course. So I am just going to go take that test now."

After I finished it, I sat next to Emily on my bed, "All finished. Now we just have to wait 3 minutes."

"Do you still want this? Like, you aren't changing your feelings about what we did?" She asks turning to face me.

"To tell you the truth, I am not sure how I feel anymore but I think I am still excited. It's just going to take some time to get used to and I am just going to have to live with the fact that not everyone will accept my decision."

"Good." We sat there for a minute until Emily spoke again, "You know that I will always be here for you right?"

"I know. I should probably go check the results." Here goes nothing. My heart is pounding faster and faster as I walk towards the stick that will hold my fate for the future. God I really do want this so bad. As I turn it over, I can't believe what I see.

"Oh... my... gosh."

"What? What does it say?" Emily asks as she runs to me.

"I'm... I'm not pregnant." I instantly break down crying.

"Oh Hannah I am so sorry. We can try again. Come on lets go look at the website again, we can find someone else who has higher success rates." She turns to walk away but I grab her wrist, preventing her going any further.

"No," I say as I take a deep breath, "Maybe this happened for a reason. I am probably not ready anyway. Maybe this is a good thing. I was stupid to think that it was going to work."

"No! Don't say that... ever! You are not stupid. By calling yourself stupid, you are basically calling me stupid because I helped you. You think I am stupid?" How could she say this?

"No of course not."

"I know, and neither are you. You aren't stupid for wanting something. We tried, it didn't work. Someone once said 'If at first you don't succeed, try try again.' "

"Who said that?"

"That doesn't matter."

"I don't think I am going to try again. At least not now. This sucks but my mom tells me 'Everything happens for a reason.' See I know who said that."

"Han, she isn't the first one to say that..."

"Whatever." I reply jokingly. I hope THIS happened for a good reason.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aria POV**

"Girls, I don't like this. It has been over two months and we still haven't heard from Hannah." I say to the other girls. Right now we are at lunch, a part of the day that Hannah isn't with us anymore.

"Well I actually did talk to her a few weeks ago. At that point in time she didn't even know if she was pregnant." Spencer responds.

"I have been talking to her. She hasn't really been in a good place lately." Emily informs us. I can't believe she didn't tell us.

"Why didn't you tell us! What's wrong? Did she lose the baby?" I couldn't imagine if I lost my baby.

"The thing is, there never was a baby." She said slowly.

"What do you mean? Did she lie?" Spencer responds.

"No she would never do that to you guys. When she told you, she didn't know for sure and when she took a pregnancy test it was negative. She waited for me to be there when she took it and when she found out the results she tried to tell me that she was fine. She said that she was better off but I know she isn't. Whenever I do talk to her, it is only for a few minutes at a time on the phone. Her voice always sounds so fragile like she has been crying." As Emily is informing us of this, it looks like she is about to break down crying.

"What I don't understand is why were you the only one there when she took the test and why are you the only one she talks to?" I question.

"Yeah when I suggested she take the test, she said she should wait for you. What do you have to do with this?" Spencer added.

"So there is a really good reason for all that but I don't think I should tell you." Emily responded.

"What do you mean you shouldn't tell us!?" I spat.

"Calm down. It isn't good for the baby. What I meant was that I don't think I should tell you with out Hannah here." She responded.

"Well I think you can tell us now then because she is walking over here." Spencer said while pointing to Hannah.

**Hannah POV**

I need to go back to school and get over the loss of what I never had in the first place. I don't want to go back but I know I need to. Which I guess is why I am standing in the middle of the courtyard outside and making my way towards the girls for lunch. I just don't even know what I am going to say to them and how I will explain myself.

As I walk up to the table I stutter a very timid, "Hi."

" Hannah! I am so glad to see you," Arias exclaims as she gets up and throws her arms around me, "Here, come sit down."

As I sit down, no one begins to speak. I guess the only thing there is to say is the truth. "So-"

"We know." Aria states.

"Know what?" I reply hesitantly.

"That the test was negative." Spencer finishes. Hearing these words from someone else hurts even more right now. I feel so weak as I begin to break down crying... again.

"I just don't understand. I mean, I FEEL pregnant. Why didn't it work?" I say in between sobs.

"Hannah, I am so sorry you are going through this but can you answer some questions for Aria and me?" Spencer asks.

"Like what?"

"Well, why did you have to wait for Emily to take the test? What didn't work? And what is the true reason why you wanted a baby in the first place?" Spencer asks. Each question comes at a rapid fire pace and I don't even know where to start explaining things.

The first thing I explain is the night I told Emily that I wanted a baby and then the week after where we made our decision. I briefly explained the insemination, not wanting to go into too much detail. Don't worry I will let you in on what happened soon enough. Lastly, I told them about the night I took the test.

"Hannah, you still haven't told us why you wanted a baby though." Spencer says.

"Thats the most complicated part of it all. I don't quite sure know why. I know I have wanted a baby since I was 12. I would always see children with their parents and they all looked so happy. I know that it is a real challenge but I thought I was capable of doing it. I wanted someone who would love me no matter what. Deep down, I think it also had something to do with my body image. Back when I was heavier, I would look into the mirror and just think about how I wished I was pregnant. If I was pregnant, then I would have an excuse for the way I looked. There would be a reason my stomach wasn't flat. I just wanted something that would give me an excuse to take away the daily pressures I faced." I can't believe I just admitted that for the first time ever. I didn't realize that it was still bothering me that much too.

"Han, I am so sorry. I didn't know." Spencer said apologetically.

"It's fine. How could you? I never told anyone. Heck, I didn't even admit it to myself until now." I replied truthfully.

"You are a beautiful woman and were back then too." Aria added.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me."

"How many tests did you take?" Spencer asked randomly. I could tell she had an idea about something.

"Umm, just 1."

"I don't want to get your hopes up or anything but there could be a chance that it was a false negative. There are many reasons why it could happen."

"You really think so?"

"It's a slim chance but I think you should go to the doctor just in case."

"I guess that would be a good idea. Maybe I will go after school to see if they have any openings or can squeeze me in."

"I would go with you but I have swim practice after school." Emily said. This was the first thing she said the whole conversation. I guess she was just letting me get everything off my chest instead of throwing in her opinions.

"That's okay. That is important." I did mean it but I really wish she could have come with me.

"Well I have an appointment after school to find out the sex. You could come with me if you would like." Aria suggested. I have a feeling we are going to be sonogram buddies for a while. Well, if I am pregnant.

"Are you sure you don't mind? I would love to be there."

"Of course not. You were there for the first one and we can be there for each other." Aria said and shortly after that, the bell rung signaling that class would be starting soon.

**Aria POV**

"Hello, Montgomery here to see Dr. Katz. I was wondering if she would have time to see my friend as well." I say to the receptionist.

"Lets see. You are in luck. Dr. Katz had a cancellation right after your appointment. What is her name?" The receptionist responds.

"Hannah Marin."

"Okay. Just have her fill out this paper work and return it when she is done."

Hannah and I sit down and she begins to fill out the papers. "Are you nervous?" I ask her.

"I don't know. I am trying not to get my hopes up but it's hard to do. There are so many things that are pointing towards me being pregnant. Like, I haven't had my period and my moods haven't been constant. Then there was the negative test which makes me unsure." Hannah responds without looking up from the papers she was filling out. I didn't think it would be good for me to say anything else to her. A few minutes after Hannah gave the papers back, the doctor came out to get us. Now I am laying on the table while the doctor is moving the transducer around on my growing belly.

"Well, it looks like you have a very healthy baby in there." Dr. Katz says to me. I look over at Hannah and see that she is smiling. I know she is happy for me. When I look into her eyes, I see a mix of excitement and nervousness.

"Can we find out the sex today?" I asked hopeful.

"Just give me a moment and I will see if the baby is in a good position," Dr. Katz says as she moves it around more, "Ah it looks like she was in a good position today."

"She?" I ask as tears start to form in my eyes.

"Congratulations! You are having a little baby girl." She says while smiling at me.

"I'm so excited! Thank you." I say to her as I wipe the gel off my stomach and switch places with Hannah.

**Hannah POV**

"Now Hannah, what are you here for today?" Dr. Katz asked me.

"Well I took a pregnancy test about a month ago and it was negative but there is just something that is telling me that I am pregnant. One of our friends told me I should just come here to be sure."

"I see. Have you had your period? Any weight gain?"

"I have not had my period. That is always irregular anyway though. I have had some weight gain but I have also been depressed during this time and haven't been too active."  
>"I think the best thing to do is go straight to an ultrasound to see what is going on."<p>

Here goes nothing. The moment of truth. Hannah, don't get your hopes up. You know it is probably negative. Yeah none of this is working to keep me from getting my hopes up. I watch the doctor move the transducer around but there is nothing showing up on the screen.

"I knew it was probably just in my head. I shouldn't hav-"

"Hannah look. There they are." Dr. Katz says pointing to the screen.

"What is that? What am I looking at?" It doesn't look like Aria's ultrasound.

"Okay so you see this circle?" She asks and I nod my head, "That is Baby A and this is Baby B."

"What?" I say breathy.

"You are having twins. I know this might come as a shocker but there are many reason for a false negative. Considering how young you are, there are options. If you don't think you are capable of handling twins, we can abort one or you can consider adoption."

"No!"

"Again as I said it is your choice. Congratulations though. I am going to go get the pictures from both of your ultrasounds for you." We both say thank you and she leaves to get them. I Just lay there not saying anything. That is until Aria begins to speak.

"Hannah! That is great. You are going to have twins. Aren't you happy?" I can't tell she is confused by my reaction.

"Of course I am. The twins thing just caught me off guard. I am really excited but I just never thought about taking care of twins."

"I know you can do it Hannah. It is going to be hard but we can help each other out."

"At least you have Ezra though. I know Caleb is going to leave me and I don't blame him."

"Well Han, we will just have to see what happens. Just know that all of us are here for you and want to help you in every way possible. Come on lets get out of here and go hang out with the girls. We have a lot to talk about tonight."

As we walk out of the office with pictures in hand, I couldn't help but smile. My life is about to get so much better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hannah POV**

As the girls and I arrive at Spencer's house, I can't stop thinking about how lucky I am. I have 3 wonderful friends and am going to have 2 wonderful children.

"So Hannah, did you get good news?" Spencer asked excitedly. Wow their feelings about this have changed drastically but I think I can work with this.

"I'm not having a baby." I said while looking down.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I know how much you wanted this." Spencer replied. Her tone changed very quickly. I looked over to Emily and it looks like she is about to cry. I can't do this to them.

"It's okay... because I am having 2! It's twins!" I practically squealed.

"What! I am so happy for you!" Spencer says.

"Are you really having twins?" Emily adds. I nod yes to her and she doesn't say anything after that. I think i caught her really off guard.

"Well I think we have a lot to talk about tonight. First topic though, what do we want to eat?" Aria says.

After we ate our food, everyone settled down in the living room. This was the part of the sleepover where we would have our "Girl Talk". Obviously I know what the topic of conversation will be tonight.

"So Hannah, how do you feel about having twins?" Spencer asks.

"I feel incredible lucky. Not only for them but also for the fact that you guys aren't mad at me anymore and are supportive." I reply, truly happy.

"Han, we have and will always support you. It just caught us by surprise that day when you told us you wanted to have a baby. It isn't something you hear every day."

"I know it is weird but for the first time in a while, I finally feel completely happy."

"I don't mean to bring you down or anything but have you told Caleb yet?" Emily asks.

"No. I have been avoiding that. I will tell him within the week. I am in no rush to lose him."

"Have you ever thought that maybe you won't lose him?"

"I have been thinking about it and it would probably be for the best but if he does want to stay and help, I wouldn't mind." I reply.

"Wait in all the news about Hanna, Aria you never told us what you are having." Spencer states.

"I am having a baby girl!" Aria announces.

"Thats awesome." Spencer replies.

For the next few hours, there was the usual talk about the babies. Spencer and Aria went to get their pajamas on so now I have a chance to talk to Emily alone.

"Em can we talk?" I ask.

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea."

"So about what we did to get me pregnant."

"Han we only had sex once. We can forget about it if you regret it."

"No. I don't regret it. I just didn't expect it to happen. Why didn't you tell any of us that you were transgender."

"Well its not really something you go around bragging about. I am so sorry about having sex with you right after the insemination."

"Emily, this isn't your fault. I told you that if I had an orgasm, it would increase the chances and one thing led to another. In the end, it was a mutual decision and I don't regret it."

"I hate to bring this up but because of that, there is a chance that I am the so called 'father' of the twins."

"I never thought of that. I guess we can get a paternity test done after the twins are born. What if you are the other parent?"

"Well then I would stick with you no matter what. That is if you want me to be around. But can we not tell the anyone about what we did or my situation."

"Of course."

"You really need to tell Caleb tomorrow. This isn't fair to him."

"I know. I will tell him first thing tomorrow."

The rest of the night was uneventful. I was spaced out most of the time trying to think about how I was going to tell Caleb. There was one more thing that happened though. I think they are planning a joint baby shower or something for us but I am not sure because I haven't been listening. I am so nervous about tomorrow.

NEXT DAY

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" Caleb asks as he enters my kitchen and sits across from me. I don't speak or move for a few moments but once I work up enough courage, I place a picture of the sonogram in front of him. As he picks it up, he just stares at it. I can see at least five different emotions in his eyes.

"We haven't... we never..." He tried to say but couldn't say a full sentence out. It just came out as stutters.

"I know." It was all I could say.

"How? When? Why did you cheat?" He asked trying to make sense of everything.

"I technically didn't cheat on you." I say trying to smooth everything over.

"How can you say that to me?! You are pregnant and we never has sex!"

"Emily helped me artificially inseminate myself but then we also kind of had sex."

"Emily?! I don't even care why you did this. I just can't handle this right now and I don't want to be forced to have a family this young. So I guess it's over. I'm sorry Hannah but you did this to yourself."

"I understand." With that, the man I loved walks out of my life forever. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

3 WEEKS LATER

Aria POV

Ezra texted me an address and told me to meet in there in a half hour. As I drive up, I see this beautiful house. Ezra is waiting outside with a bouquet of roses.

"What are we doing here?" I ask as I get out of the car and go to give him a hug.

"I thought you might like to see the new Montgomery-Fitz household." He replied with the biggest grin on his face.

"You bought this house?"

"Are you mad? I just thought that we would need to be together once our little girl is born and we definitely can't raise her in my studio apartment." I could tell the excitement was slowly leaving his face. Did he really think I didn't like it?

"No! I... love it. I am just so surprised. I never expected that this would be the surprise. "

"Would you like to see the inside?"

"No, I think I am good. I will just wait until the baby is born to see it," I say as I start walking to the car but after a few steps I turn around and continue, "Of course I want to see it!"

"I hate it when you do that to me. I will forgive you though because you are the love of my life. My one and only. I couldn't be happier that you are the one that is having my child. I hope you know that you will be the only person I ever love romantically and to prove that to you, will you marry me?"  
>"Are you serious? It isn't even legal for us to get married right now."<p>

"I didn't mean right now. I meant in a few years when you are out of college or we have a stable day to day life. So, what do you say?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course I will marry you! I couldn't picture my life anyway else. Speaking of picturing my life. Can I see the house now."

As Ezra walked me through the first floor of the house, I couldn't help but be amazed. It was full of the newest furniture and appliances. This house was huge and I instantly fell in love with it. This was my dream house and I loved every single square foot of it.

"Now to show you the room I have been working really hard on." Ezra says as he opens the door to a bedroom. The first thing i noticed is a beautiful chandelier that isn't too big. I then notice that this is the baby's nursery. There is a crib, changing station, a chair, and all the books a child could ever want.

"This is perfect!" I say while giving Ezra the biggest hug ever.

"I hoped you would like it. You are mine now and forever. I love you so much." He said while giving me a kiss on the top of my head.

"I love you too." I am so happy right now.


	9. Chapter 9

09/20/2015

**Aria POV**

I am 35 weeks pregnant now and I hate it. I just want the baby to come already. As I look out my bedroom window, all I see is rain. It is pouring and the wind is so powerful that it looks like the trees are going to fall down. I continue getting ready for school, making sure I also pack my rain poncho in my backpack. Ezra swears by it. He says you never know if you will need it, your umbrella could turn inside out and fly away. I always just laughed at him.

LATER AT SCHOOL

"So how are you girls feeling today?" Spencer asked Hannah and me.

"My back is so sore. It sucks." Hannah replies. Her stomach is as big as mine even though she is only 24 weeks along. I couldn't imagine being pregnant with twins.

"I just want this pregnancy to be over! This baby has been kicking all morning." I say.

"You only have 5 weeks left. It will be over before you know it. Now come on we don't want the teacher getting mad at us for being late to class." Emily says, halfway joking.

"I don't know. I think we could show up half way through the class and Aria could get us off the hook." Hannah adds, smirking at me.

"Lets just go." I say while rolling my eyes.

The class seemed to drag on forever and we were only 20 minutes into it. That is until we heard a large bang come from outside the window. A tree fell onto one of the cars in the parking lot. This only started the chaos. A few minutes later there was an announcement over the speaker system, "Please stay calm. We have just received notice that this storm has turned into a hurricane and is getting stronger by the hour. Because of the advances in the safety equipment in classrooms, we feel that it is best for everyone to stay put in their classrooms. Teachers please put the safety wall in front of any windows in your classroom and please remember that students should not leave the classroom under any circumstances. Again, please stay calm as we try to keep everyone safe. Thank you." Yeah like that was going to keep people calm.

10 minutes after the announcement the principle came into the classroom and asked for Ezra's keys. Once he had them, he locked us in. Apparently it was a "precaution" to make sure all students stay in one place and don't roam around. It is just stupid really.

"Oh crap!" I say under my breath.

"Miss Montgomery, everything is going to be okay." Ezra says to me while coming over and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh my gosh. No no no no no. This cannot be happening. Not right now." I continue saying, getting louder. The girls finally realize that something is wrong.

'Aria! What is going on? What's wrong?" Hannah asks.

"Ughhh," is all I could get out. I clutch my stomach in agony. Once it passes I continue to say, "I think I just had a contraction."

"What?!" Hannah yells. The whole class is now looking in our direction, watching me go into labor.

"Did your water break yet?" Spencer asked.

"No, not yet." I replied.

"Spence, I know you want to be a doctor. Do you know what to do in this situation?" Ezra asks frantically.

"Umm, I think so." Spencer replies. I can tell she is nervous on the inside.

"Ok, good. I have done some research myself. Between the two of us we should be able to handle this.

"Why did you do research on that?" A kid in the class asks laughing.

"Excuse me but that is none of your business but if you must know, my fiancé is pregnant." Ezra fires back.

"Must be a flu or something." Another girl scoffed.

"That's enough! We have enough going on right now and we don't need anyone judging these girls in the process!" Ezra shouts at them and then continues, "The next person who has something negative to say will spend a week in detention."

"Okay first things first. I need everyone to clear a corner for Aria. Emily go call 9-1-1. Ez- Mr. Fitz try to keep Aria calm until we can create a space for her to lie down. Hannah go collect things that are soft and padded and then come back to me, you will assist me with this." Spencer delegated.

"Wait, why me?" Hannah asked.

"Because you need to know what to expect in 16 weeks. Now start doing what I asked you to do. We have no time to waste people. Does anyone have hand sanitizer?" Spencer asked continuing to get everything together that we would need to deliver my baby girl. As everyone is off doing their own tasks, I bury my head into Ezra's shoulder.

"Ezra, how am I supposed to give birth without being able to be close to you? I need you with me." I whisper starting to cry.

"Hey, listen to me. It's not like I am going to leave you. Yes it is going to be harder for me to be really close to you but I will find a way. You will get through this. Guess what this means though?" Ezra asks becoming excited.

"What?"

"Now we can start moving your stuff into the new house." Ezra says. I can't reply because I get another contraction. I moan into Ezra's shoulder and wait for it to pass.

"Spencer she is having another one." Ezra shouts.

"Time it!" Spencer shouts back.

Spencer finished making a spot for me to lie down. She borrowed umbrellas from people and surrounded the corner so I could have at least a little privacy. Emily had a towel in her backpack from swimming so she laid that on the ground so I was giving birth directly on the floor. Lastly, we put some back packs against the wall to use as pillows. It wasn't the comfiest set up but it was better than nothing.

"Guys, I have bad news. All the phone lines are down and I have no signal. There is no way to contact 9-1-1." Emily said.

"That's fine. We will just deliver the baby on our own." Spencer replied coolly.

"Spence, I know you want to be a doctor but do you really know how to do this?" Emily asked concerned. At that moment though another strong contraction hit me. It was so strong that I collapsed to the floor in pain.

"You all are just going to have to trust me on this. When Melissa was pregnant, I did endless research on what were to happen if she went into labor at home. So yes I think I can do this. Aria, I am going to need you to lie down and breath. Ezra what is the time of her contractions?" Spencer replied while trying to focus on me.

"5 minutes a part and about 45 seconds long." Ezra responds.

"Okay. Aria you are progressing very quickly. I know this isn't going to be comfortable and it is going to be awkward since I am your best friend but I need to check to see your dilation and if the baby is crowning yet." Spencer said to me. All I could do was nod. These contractions were killing me! Spencer helped me onto the towel and as soon as I got my legs back my water broke and the towel underneath me became soaked.

"Oh my god! What just happened?" Hannah shrieked.

"Han relax! Her water just broke. That means we are closer to having a baby." Spencer replied and smiled at me.

"Well she can't just lay on a wet towel." Emily stated.

"We don't have another towel." Spencer replies.

"She can't just have the baby on the floor. It would make too big of a mess."

"Poncho!" Ezra shouted.

"What?" Spencer asked confused.

"Aria, did you pack that poncho I told you to just in case you ever needed it in the rain?" I nodded my head and he hurriedly unzipped my backpack and looked for the poncho. Spencer and Ezra then helped each other put the poncho under me.

"Okay now I am going to check you to see how far you are." Spencer stated as she guided my legs back and checked my dilation, "This isn't exact but I think you are around 7 centimeters dilated."

"Spencer! Speak English." Hannah said.

"It just means that she is going to be having this baby soon." Spencer said getting annoyed.

"How will we know when it is time for me to push?" I asked.

"Well I don't want to have you start pushing too early so we are going to have to let your body tell us. You will start to feel the urge to push and the baby's head will start to crown." She replied. There is no way Spencer learned all this just by doing research. Something about all this seems odd to me but I can't think about that now because here comes another contraction.

**Hannah POV**

I can't do this. There is no way I can do this. The girls were right, what was I thinking? I can't take care of a baby let alone two. Look at how much pain Aria is in. She is stronger than me. I wince when I get a shot at the doctor. What if I go into labor during school too? I can't handle having all these people staring at me while I give birth. I am just sitting in the corner opposite of Aria and I swear I am having a mini panic attack. I Know I can't go back now on my decision but I just can't do this.

"Hannah! Why are you over here? You should be helping us with Aria." Spencer said halfway yelling at me.

"Why don't you get one of the other twelve people who are staring to help." I said sarcastically.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"I am scared okay!" I somewhat shout as I start to sob.

"Han, why are you scared?" Spencer asked while sitting next to me and putting her arm around me.

"I can't give birth! Look at how much pain Aria is in. I am not strong enough to do this."

"You are strong enough! Han, we all know that you didn't think this completely through. If you had, I don't think you would have done it. But what's done is done now and there is no going back. I am not saying this to scare you even more. I just want you to understand that we still accept you and we are going to be there for you just like we are for Aria. You know what though? You're lucky."

"How?"

"You get to see what will happen before you have to go through it. Think about how Aria feels right now. Multiply how you are feeling right now by ten and that is how scared she is. She actually has to give birth right now."

"I know. It is just really hard watching her go through this too."

"Well just use this as a time to see what you will be going through in a few months." Spencer states and gets up. I don't say anything as she holds out her hand to help me up.

**Aria POV**

"Spencer!" I yell as another contraction hits me. Spencer comes rushing over.

"Alright Aria, let me see how you are progressing." Spencer replies. She takes to fingers and carefully inserts them to feel if the baby is getting ready to come. "Okay, the baby is almost crowning. What I am going to need you to do is take all of your clothes off. I'm sorry that you are going to have to give birth like this in front of everyone but this will be better for your baby. When your little girl arrives, I will put her on your chest, which will help her adjust to the new environment." Spencer continues while Emily and Hannah help me get undressed. I really wish that Ezra could be the one helping me but I know this killing him just as much. He is trying not to look but he doesn't want to miss any moment of the birth of his child. I can tell he is thinking really hard about something because he makes this really cute face.

"Aria I can't do this. I need to be with you during this and I don't care what happens." Ezra says kneeling down next to me. He just stares at me for a moment and then he leans in and kisses me.

"Ezra, what are you doing?" I ask while looking at all the other student's shocked faces.

"I don't want you to have to do this pretending we aren't together. I don't care what happens, I want to be here for you in every way possible." Ezra responds giving me another kiss. His kisses almost make me forget about the contractions. Almost.

"Alright Aria, it is almost time to start pushing. Ezra, sit behind Aria and support her back. Hannah and Emily get on each side and hold her legs back. Aria, you sit tight and just do as I say." Spencer says while preparing the stuff she will need to deliver my baby girl.

"Yes Dr. Hastings" I respond. Everyone begins to do what Spencer told him or her to. I can't believe I am about to have a baby.

"Are you ready? On your next contraction I need you to push." Spencer says after a few moments.

"Ezra?" I ask looking up at him.

"I am right here baby doll. I will be with you forever and always. You will never be alone." After Ezra says this I have the strongest contraction yet.

"Ok push Aria!" Spencer shouts. I comply but it is the most painful thing in the world. As I am pushing, I feel the head starting to come out but it keeps going back in. I don't have much energy left to keep pushing.

"I can't do this. I am too tired to keep pushing." I say while starting to cry.

"Aria you have to. I know it is hard now but just think. In a little while you will be holding your little girl in your arms. Come on give me another big push." Spencer says to me.

As I give my biggest push yet, the head begins to emerge once again but to my relief, it doesn't go back in.

"Good! Keep going!" Spencer says trying to motivate me.

I push again while saying, "I take back what I said about wanting this pregnancy to be over."

"No talking Aria. It takes away some of the force of your push." Spencer replies. How does she know all this? She is going to be one heck of a doctor.

I push again and her head comes out and it feels like such a relief.

"Good job Aria. Now give me two more big pushes and your baby will be here." Spencer says again.

This gives me my second wave of energy and motivation and I begin pushing with all my might.

"You are doing great honey. Keep going. She is almost here." Ezra says to me. I give one last push and I feel her come all the way out. Spencer puts her directly on my chest and then begins to clamp the cord to cut it.

"Congratulations Aria. Now typically we should not cut the cord until we got you to the hospital but seeing as we are in the middle of this huge storm and are trapped in the classroom, I think it is safe to say that we can cut the cord ourselves. Ezra would you like to do the honors?" Spencer asks Ezra. After Ezra cuts the cord Spencer says, "Congratulations daddy."

"She is beautiful Aria." Emily says.

"Do you have a name for her yet?" Hannah asks.

"We thought of a couple but haven't really chose one yet." I reply.

"What about Sadie?" Hannah suggests.

"I don't mean to interrupt but Aria I need you to give me one more push to deliver the placenta." Spencer says.

Once the afterbirth was delivered, the girls started cleaning everything up, leaving Ezra and me to decide a name. Another one of my classmates decided to interrupt after a while though. "Excuse me, I am not saying anything negative or anything so please don't get mad at me Mr. Fitz but I was wondering what was going on." A student named Kevin said.

"Well she just gave birth to a baby." Ezra said being totally serious.

"Obviously. I meant what is going on with you two?" Kevin asks.

"How about you give me and aria some privacy for a few minutes and then I will address the class." Ezra replied. What is he going to say to everyone?

"Spencer?" I called out.

"yeah?" Spencer asks.

"Could you take her for a minute?" I ask.

"Of course." She says while taking her and swaddling her in her jacket.

Ezra then helps me get dressed, as I am still very weak. Once I am fully covered up, I take my little girl back and hold her to my chest once again. Ezra and I go up to the front of the room and I sit in his chair while he begins to speak to the class.

"I know most of you are confused as to what is going on. Aria is my fiancé." Ezra starts and the whole class gasps while Ezra continues, "So obviously this is my baby. I love them both very much and I ask all of you to not judge either of them as well as your other students who might be going through things of their own. I am well aware of the policies present in the school. I also ask all of you to please not say anything about this to anyone, at least until we can talk to the principal ourselves. Now I would like to introduce you to my beautiful little girl, Addison Harper Fitz." Ezra says to everyone. He then wraps Addison and me in a big hug and we stay like that for a little while. I am so happy to have this wonderful family and Addison is such a blessing to me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aria POV**

"There. I think that just about does it." Ezra says as he unpacks the last of my boxes. We are finally getting to move in together now that baby Addie has made her entrance into our lives. She has been such a good baby for the first night we brought her home. Except for the usual feeds and occasional diaper changes throughout the night, she has been an angel. It probably won't last long seeing as she was just born yesterday but I can hope.

"It feels so weird to be actually moving in with you now." I say to him while looking around our gorgeous house.

"I know. I never thought, when I met you two years ago, that I would get you pregnant and move in together."

"And I never thought that you would end up being my teacher." I said laughing.

"Yeah. There is also that. I can't believe we made it all this time without anyone figuring it out."

"I guess that's over now. Sweetie why did you have to come right in the middle of class, in front of everyone?" I asked while looking down at my sweet baby girl in my arms.

"She sure does know how to make a grand entrance."

"Ezra? What is going to happen now? What is going to happen to you?"

"Well once the school board finds out, I will probably get fired and have some legal action forced on me. But hey, don't worry about that. I can handle it. I need you to keep Addie safe no matter what."

"Well of course I am going to do that, she is my daughter! Do you really think that I wasn't going to keep her safe?"

"That isn't what I meant Aria. I just don't want you to worry about what is going to happen to me."

"I know but I love you. I am going to worry about you. That is a given. What if we don't tell the principle?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if we just don't tell them about us and Addie? That way we can't get in trouble."

"Aria, there were twenty other students in the room when you gave birth and then we announced to them that I was the father, I am pretty sure that if we don't come clean soon, word will get out and we will have even more severe consequences because we didn't tell anyone."

"Just talk to the class. They grew up with me. Maybe if you just tell them that it is really important to us to not say anything to anyone, they won't. Here, I will write a note for you to read them when you go back to school tomorrow."  
>"What? I was supposed to stay home with you all week before I went back. It has only been a day."<p>

"I know but you need to go back and make sure no one says anything. You can't stop people from talking if you aren't there."

"Okay if that is what you want me to do, then I will go back tomorrow. I love you so much."

"I love you too." I replied as he went in for a kiss. Before our lips even touched, Addie began to cry. "She is hungry. I want a rain check on the kiss though"

"Of course. You go feed her while I go make us dinner." He stated. I am so lucky to have him in my life.

**Ezra POV (Next Day)**

I really don't feel comfortable leaving Aria alone today. What if she needs me? If this is what she wants me to do though, then I guess I am going back to work. Aria has been up all night with Addie and just fell asleep. I don't want to wake her up so I quietly finish my morning routine, grab my coffee and quickly put Arias note into my pocket. I am actually a little nervous myself to face my class again. They aren't going to only judge Aria, they are going to judge me.

As I approach the school building, I become increasingly nervous. This isn't like me at all. I don't have Aria next to me though and she is the reason why I am so brave all the time.

The first bell rang signaling that my class was about to start. The first people into my classroom are Hannah, Spencer, and Emily.

"Hey Mr. Fitz." Hannah said immediately after entering. The three girls walked over to my desk.

"How are Aria and Addie?" Emily asks.

"They are good. Addie kept Aria up longer last night."

"Let us know when a good time to visit is." Spencer added.

"Do guys want to come over for dinner on Sunday? I am sure Aria misses you. I can't remember a time when you guys were a part this long."

"Sounds good." Spencer responded.

"This is the weirdest conversation ever. We are talking to our English teacher about the best time to come to his house." Hannah says.

"I think we already established that this situation isn't usual. We all need to just act like nothing has changed. Aria doesn't want to go to the school board." I tell them.

"What? But that could lead to you guys getting into even more trouble." Spencer whispered.

"I know but I want to do what she wants. She is too worried that something will happen to me and that I won't be able to help her with Addison anymore. I know that this will eventually come out but at least we will have a little longer to figure things out. You guys should probably just take your seats so we don't draw any more attention. I have to read a note to everyone that Aria wrote. Wish me luck." I said.

"Good luck Fitzy." Hannah said as the three of them took their seats.

"Good morning everyone." I say to my class and immediately I see three people raise theirs hands. I let the first person I saw ask their question.

"I don't mean to get too personal but how are Aria and Addison doing?" The guy asked.

"So it begins. They are doing great. Aria is such a great mother and I am lucky to have both of them." I reply as I pick on another student.

"How did you guys meet?" A girl asked.

"I don't know if I should be telling you guys this but we actually met in a bar before I even became a teacher here. At first, I thought she was a college student but I found out I was wrong on my first day teaching here." I replied to that student and then called on someone else.

"Do you love her?" Another girl asked. I looked over to Aria's friends and I can't even tell what they are thinking but now they are staring me down for my answer.

"In short, yes. I love her with all my heart. I would die for her and my daughter. I have a note here from Aria though. She has asked me to read this to you to tell you about what happened and what is going to happen. So here it goes, ' Hi everyone. I know that the other day must have come as a shock to you. I know it did for me because I didn't expect little Addie to make an appearance so soon but lets get down to what everyone wants to know. I have been with Ezra for about two years now and have enjoyed almost every moment. We met before we even knew that he was going to be my teacher and couldn't resist each other so we continued or relationship. Going forward, I would like to ask that all of you keep this between us and not tell anyone else. I have decided that I don't want to go to the school board yet. I have grown up with most of you and you guys have known me through out each phase in my life and I have known you guys as well. It doesn't matter if you like me or not but for the sake of family I ask of you to please keep quiet. It would mean a lot to not only me but to my daughter as well. You guys will always be special to my daughter as you all had helped me bring her into the world somehow. Whether it was by Spencer borrowing various items from you or just by your support, I am overwhelmed by your willingness to help . Even the people who have said hurtful comments and have spread rumors, I forgive you because I know deep down you still support me. Thank you to everyone. I especially just want to take a moment to thank my wonderful friends who have supported me every single step. I love everyone here in some form or another and I would like to just thank you all in advance for helping us keep our family a secret. Love always, Aria'. So this is just something she wanted me to share with everyone and I hope you guys know how much you mean to her, to us. Okay, enough of this sappy stuff. Lets get back to reading To Kill A Mocking Bird." I finish as I am almost in tears from reading Aria's letter.

**Aria POV**

It has been two days since Ezra has gone back to work and I am exhausted. It feels like I can't even get a minute of sleep. I am definitely regretting my decision to have Ezra go back to work sooner. Of course Ezra helps when he comes home but a teachers work is never done. He still has to make lesson plans and grade papers. It is such a relief seeing him come through that door at 4pm. I wont get that relief today though because he has to go to a department meeting.

"Okay Addie. Mommy's coming." I say when I here her start crying. I just put her down for a nap a half hour ago. I pick up the crying child and try to soothe her by rocking her. It works a little bit but I know she is hungry again. When she is done eating, I lay her in her swing instead of her crib. I am starting to find that she sleeps better in her swing and it gives me at least an hour longer to do what I have to do. Today, I have to catch up on my schoolwork. I sit on the couch in the living room and open the book I am supposed to read. To Kill A Mocking Bird is my favorite book and I have read it at least ten times. It is actually Ezra's favorite book too. That's how we came up with Addison's middle name. Even though I have already read the book, I like to reread it with the entire class. I am pretty sure that I have read every book that the school district assigns.

As I open the book and start reading the first page, the doorbell rings. There will always be something that keeps me from doing what I have to do. When I open the door, I see spencer standing there with Hot Chocolate.

"Hey Spence." I say..

" Aria! I missed you so much!" She exclaimed and hugged me while almost spilling the hot chocolate.

"I missed you too but it has only been three days since I saw you."

"I know but I haven't gotten to see Addison." Spencer says practically squealing. She is starting to act like Hannah.

"Are you ok? You aren't acting like yourself. I have never heard you squeal before."

"Yeah I'm fine I am just excited to get to see Addison again."

"Okay well she is taking a nap right now but why don't you come in and sit on the couch. There is something I have wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay. You are scaring me Aria. Did something happen to Addison when you gave birth? I am so sorry I thought I did everything right." Spencer ranted. I could tell she was really scared.

"No Addison is completely healthy and happy. I did want to talk to you about something that happened during her birth though." I say. I sat next to her on the couch.

"Aria you are really scaring me." She admits timidly.

"Don't be. I just wanted to know how you knew exactly what to do when I went into labor." I explained. Spencer face slightly dropped and I couldn't tell what emotion she had.

"I told you. I researched it when Melissa got pregnant. I wanted to make sure that I would know what to do in an emergency." She said defensively.

"Spence, there is no way you could know how to do that just by researching."

"Actually yes. I researched it a lot and finally got a chance to use it."

"You know you can tell me anything right? I don't want to push you but everyone knows that you cant stand Melissa and wouldn't be in the same room with her for more than a few minutes. So tell me, were you worried about her pregnancy or," I paused for a second then continued, "or were you worried about your pregnancy?"

"H-How?" She stuttered.

"I just put stuff together in my mind. You always knew how I would feel in certain situations and you kicked ass at delivering Addison. Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?"

"I don't know. It isn't something I like to talk about. It was a very bad time in my life." She said as she looked down.

"Wow. I have so many questions right now. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I guess it might be good to talk about it with someone. My parents don't even know about it."

"How did your parents not know? Did you get an abortion?" I asked surprised.

"I can see where this is going. How about I just tell you what happened since the beginning and then if you still have questions you can ask after?"

"Sounds good to me."

"So it began right before freshman year. This was when you moved to Iceland. The other girls don't know either because I left but I am getting ahead of myself. I went to a party with Emily and Hannah. It was the one that is held right before school starts each year. Anyway, this was an attempt to hold our friendship together after Allison went missing and you going to Iceland, however, once we got there, we all went our separate ways. I was standing awkwardly in the corner when I guy asked me if I would help him carry something downstairs. I stupidly said yes. So I followed him up the stairs and he led me to one of the bedrooms. After I went in, he locked the door and threw me on the bed. Before I could say anything, he was ripping off both of our clothes. He put his hand over my mouth and started to rape me. I tried to scream but his hand muffled my cries. His hand smelt and tasted like pure alcohol and I can still remember that moment until this day. Anyway, once he was finally finished he put his clothes back on and went back to the party leaving me naked on the bed. After I cried to myself for about a minute, I quickly found all my clothes and left the party as quick as possible. About two or three weeks later, I felt really weird. There were a couple things that just didn't seem right to me but I was in denial. When my sickness didn't go away after a week, I knew that something was wrong and I had a feeling I was pregnant but I didn't want to accept it. I went about two more weeks until my anxiety finally got to be too much for me. Of course I missed my period and all but I didn't know what to expect. I mean, I just turned fourteen. So about six weeks after that night, I finally got up the nerve to buy a couple pregnancy tests. I took them that night and they were all positive. I was a wreck when I found out. I locked myself in my room for over a day and didn't come out at all. One of my first thoughts was that I couldn't get an abortion. I wouldn't be able to live with that guilt. I was too nervous to explain everything to my parents so I picked adoption. After I decided that, I went to an adoption agency and talked to them. Together we picked a family. I met them for the first time a week later and knew instantly that they would be the best parents for my baby. The couple and I had a long talk that day and they told me that I could live with them during my pregnancy. So that's what I did. I told my parents that I got a full scholarship to a program that looks really good on college applications and they let me go. That night I packed my stuff and went to live with the Dilaurentis'."

"Wait, what?" I practically shouted.

"I know. Weird coincidence, right? Anyway, they took care of me for the next few months and made sure that the baby and me were both completely healthy. They became my parents for a few months and it felt so nice to be supported for once. This is when I did a lot of research to make sure that I didn't do anything to harm the baby. I could feel myself getting attached to it and I knew I shouldn't. When I went into labor the couple was with me every step of the way. They encouraged me and held my hand every single minute. I gave birth to a healthy baby girl on June 26, 2013. Her family named her Hadley Spencer Dilaurentis. I was very touched that they added my name. I left to go home as soon as I was discharged from the hospital. I didn't want to get even more attached to Hadley than I already was. When I got home, I became really depressed and that is when I became addicted to those pills." She explained. She had tears in her most of the time while telling me this story. All I could do was hold her in my arms.

"I am so sorry Spence. I wish this never happened to you. You have gone through so much. Would it make you feel better to see Addison?" I asked which made her laugh a little. She nodded her head yes., so we went up to Addie room. She was wide awake and was just content sitting in swing. I let spencer pick her up and spencer looked so happy with Addie in her arms. I could they already had a bond that would never break. This gave me an idea.

"Spence. What would you say if I were to ask you to be Addison's godmother?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

Spencer's smile got even bigger, if that was even possible, and she shouted "Yes! But do you think Ezra would be okay with it.?"

"Of course. Plus, I think you and her have a special bond already."

Spencer just smiles and holds Addison even closer to her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I know my updates aren't frequent and my excuse for that is life. I am still very interested in writing this story and actually plan on it being very long. There is going to be 3 parts. Part 1 will have about 17 chapters, Part 2 will have 6-10 chapters, and Part 3 will have at least 10 chapters. There is also potential for a part 4 but that is up to you guys if I continue this after the first 3 parts. I am also hoping for updates to come quicker but something always seems to get in the way. I am hoping to have all parts of this story written before pretty little liars ends so I need to write this a lot quicker. I hope you all enjoy the story. Also let me know if you have any questions or suggestions. Sorry this chapter is so short. This is only half of the chapter. I will have the other half that is longer up tomorrow or by Saturday. I just wanted to get this up.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV<strong>

It has been a week since little Addison came into my life. I have made the decision to go back to school today. I thought a lot about it and I find that it is what is best for me. Everyone is giving me a hard time for it. They all argue with me that I need to take some time for myself and make sure I am completely ready, blah blah blah. It's not like I want to leave Addison. I know that she is in good hands with my mom all day. Plus, there are only four weeks left of school and I can't miss any more days. I need to finish my classes, take my finals, and be able to move on to senior year next year. By continuing my classes, I am helping Addie in the long run and I need to stay in a real school for the sake of my sanity.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ezra asks me.

"I told you. I need to do this. There is only a month left of school and then I will get to spend every minute of the day with the two people I love most in this world." I reply while putting Addie in her seat and making sure I pack everything that she will need.

"You almost ready to go? We have to leave in five minutes if you want to drop Addie off at you parents house and make it to school on time." Ezra shouts from the next room over.

"Addie is all ready to go. I just need to finish doing my hair." I shout back.

"Okay see you in 30 minutes."

"Oh hush. I am done. It only took me two minutes." I said when I walked out of the bathroom.

"A ponytail?"

"You like it? It's my 'new mom' hair style." I say picking up Addie's carrier and walking to the door.

"I am glad to see that motherhood hasn't changed you." Ezra laughs.

The ride to my mom's house is silent except for the radio playing. We are listening to a classical station, mostly because it is good for infants to hear but we like it as well. Once we pull up the driveway to the house I have lived in all my life, I started to get emotional. Tears started to form in my eyes and I tried to hide it from Ezra, but to no avail.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Ezra asked me when we got out of the car.

"Nothing really. It's just weird not living here anymore. I mean, I lived here for seventeen years and then I give birth and that night I am basically not the same person anymore." I replied letting a tear slip down my cheek. I went to open the car door to get Addie out while Ezra continued to talk.

"Aria if you don't want to live together we could figure something else-"

"No. Ezra I love you and having our little family. This is my life now and I am still getting used to it, we all are." I said while cutting him off.

"If it makes you feel any better, I am happier now than I have ever been. One last question though. Are you starting to feel depressed? The doctor said that this might happen."

"Ezra I am fine. There is just a lot changing right now and it isn't easy getting used to it right away. We do need to get going though. Can't be late on the first day back." I said while handing Ezra the baby carrier and grabbing the diaper bag.

"Okay. So all of Addie's stuff is in here. She should have enough bottles and diapers until I come back. This is her naptime toy, this is her playtime toy, and this is the toy she chews on. Now she should get her bottle every two to three hours and if she is sleeping, wake her up. It is important that she doesn't miss a feeding because I don't want her to be malnourished. She has been getting hiccups a lot lately so don't let her take in to much air when you are feeding her. Am I forgetting anything?" I say listing all the instructions that my mom will need to take care of Addie.

"Aria, I already went through this twice. I am pretty sure I can handle watching her for a few hours a day. I'm not going to kill her I promise. All you need to worry about is school." My mom replies while taking Addie from my arms.  
>"Speaking of school. If we don't leave now, we are going to be late." Ezra states and puts his arm around my shoulder to try and guide me to the door.<p>

"Fine. We will be back by 3. I love you Addie and thanks mom for everything." I quickly add as we walk out the door.

We don't even get five steps out the door before I say, "I can't do this."

"Yes you can. Just don't think about it. The day will be over before you know it." Ezra assures me.

"What do you mean don't think about it? I just had to leave my daughter for the first time in nine months! Why can't I just bring her to school with me."

"Because that's not how things work. You know that you don't have to go back to school today. It will start to get easier after a while." Ezra states as he opens the car door for me.

"Why is this so easy for you?" I ask while getting in the car.

He waits until he also gets in the car to respond, "It's not but I have to be strong for you. My first day back at work was a living hell. All I could think about was my girls who were waiting for me at home."

It was silent for a couple minutes until Ezra spoke up again, "So are you nervous about going back to school again?"

"Yes and no. I don't really care what people think about me but it is really hard to stay focused when you are the center of attention. I am hoping that today will just be a normal day and things will go back to the way they were before I got pregnant." I replied truthfully.

"I don't know how things are going to go for you today but if you need me, you know where to find me. This is your stop. I love you so much." Ezra says when we get two blocks from the school. I really hate that we can't just go in together. Right as I was about to get out of the car, a FOX news van speeds pass me. I guess they are going to the hospital or something down the road. As I am walking the two blocks to school, I start thinking about the different scenarios that could play out today. When I got closer I realized that my worst nightmare was coming true. There were five news trucks waiting outside the school with cameras set up. I see that a couple of students are being interviewed. Maybe this isn't about me.

I continue to walk the path to school and then within seconds my fear is confirmed. By this point, everyone outside is staring at me. A split second goes by and everything seems like it is in slow motion. Reporters begin to shout questions at me and I try to look around to find a familiar face that could save me from this chaos. All I could hear was, "Are you the girl that gave birth inside the classroom?" "What went through your head when you went in to labor?" "Is the father also a student?" "How is the baby doing now?" "Did you even try to have safe sex?" By now I am sure I looked like a deer in headlights because no words were able to come out of my mouth. Thankfully the girls came to my rescue and Spencer put her arm around my shoulder and took me away from the hounding of the reporters while Ezra jumped in to tell them to turn the cameras off and leave the school but of course that didn't work. As the girls were walking me in to school, I turned back to make sure Ezra was okay. I don't know why I was surprised but the reporters just started to focus their questions on him, "Were you the teacher that helped the student give birth?" "What is the students name?" "What happened after she went into labor?"

I didn't feel like listening to the questions anymore so I continued to walk inside with the girls. As soon as we were safely inside I turned to them and asked, "What is going on?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Aria POV**

"What is going on?" I asked the girls.

"Word got out that you had a baby in the storm and now the media is acting like vultures." Spencer replied.

"Who told them?" I ask hoping that nothing else was revealed as well.

"People talk. There were twenty students in there with you when it happened and when we were finally allowed to leave after the storm, I am pretty sure people noticed that there was a baby in your arms." Emily informed.

"Plus you were really loud." Hannah also added.

"I am sorry but when you are pushing an eight pound baby through a small hole, I would like to see how quiet you are." I snapped back.

"That's not what I meant." Hannah said quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just have been under a lot of stress lately and I am exhausted." I respond.

"Aria, you just gave birth literally a week ago. You shouldn't even be here right now. Just go home, leave Addie at your moms, and sleep." Spencer replied.

"I can't. School is important to me and I need to keep my grades up if I am going to give Addie a good life. I can't just think about myself anymore. She is my life, my pride and joy, she is the one that keeps me moving everyday. Even though it has only been a week, I couldn't imagine my life without her. Hannah, I can't wait for you to feel what I am feeling right now. She is such a lot of work but I wouldn't have it any other way." I say with the biggest smile on my face.

"I haven't seen you light up like that in a long time." Spencer states.

"I am really happy. To be completely honest, I didn't think I could be this happy as a teen mom but it is so amazing to see my little girls eyes looking up at me." I say beginning to daydream about my little girl.

"I don't mean to ruin the mood or anything but people are starting to stare at Aria and I am pretty sure it is because of the chaos that is going on outside our school right now, so we should probably get to class." Emily suggests.

"Speaking of the chaos. When is it going to stop?" I ask.

"I don't know probably when they got bored. They eventually stopped pestering us after Alison was found, moved away, died, and A disappeared. This should go away a lot quicker." Spencer says as we all walk to English, my favorite class of the day, can you guess why?

**Hanna POV**

"School is almost over, why are they assigning so much work?" I complain as we all take our seats at our usual table at lunch.

"They are trying to get the rest of the material in before school ends." Spencer replies.

"Well I don't like it. I'm not feeling school anymore. Do you get maternity leave for school when you have a baby?"

"Han, that's not a thing. At least not before the babies come."

"Well it should be. I feel like I am going to explode."

"How is your pregnancy going? Has the doctor said anything about the babies positions or if you will need to have bed rest?" Aria asks.

"Um, no. I haven't actually gone back to the OBGYN since we went." I say while slightly looking away from the faces I knew had a look of disappointment.

"What? Han that is so dangerous. What if something happens or happened to one of the babies?"

"I'm scared of doctors okay."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you made the decision to get pregnant." Spencer said critically.

"Fine. I will go this week." I quickly say.

"Don't you want to know what sexes are?" Aria asks.

"Of course. I have just been busy lately and haven't been able to go."

"Hanna. What would you do if something happens to one or both of them?" Emily speaks up for the first time. I can tell she is the most disappointed in me. She has every reason to be. She is the one who believed in me this whole time and then I just let her down. Did I make a mistake in wanting a baby? No. This is what I have always wanted right? Of course it is. Even Aria says it is the best thing in the world. I am so stupid. I should be enjoying every step of this but I'm not, but why? I know I already love my children but why didn't I go back to the doctor? I know I am not scared of doctors so why did I tell them that?

"Earth to Hanna!" Emily shouts.

"I don't know! I am going to be such a terrible mother." I say while I break down crying. I guess this has made them have a change of heart.

"Don't say that. When I was pregnant with Addie I thought I was going to ruin her life. In fact, I believe we had this same conversation together but you were the one having to tell me that I was going to be a great mother." Aria encouraged.

"Yeah. Once you look at the little faces, you will know that they are now your entire world and you will never want to let them go." Spencer said trailing off at the end. She didn't seem happy though. It was almost like her face went into a frown over the course of the statement.

"Anyway, did you get the nursery set up yet?" Aria asks, changing the subject.

"God, no! There is so much to do." I say while putting my head in my hands.

"Hey, it's okay. We can help you. Everything will be ready for the healthy twins when they come." Spencer says trying to calm me down. I didn't even realize that Emily has been on the phone.

"After school today we will go shopping for necessities for the babies nursery and then you have an appointment for another ultrasound." Emily says.

"Thanks Em. Gosh it seems like one of us will always be spiraling out of control. Ever since we met Ali, our lives have been a nightmare."

"Don't say that Han. I thought we weren't going to talk about her again." Spencer says.

"She was such a big part of our lives. Just because she is dead we are going to act like we never knew her?" I basically shout.

"Han you need to calm down. Of course we aren't going to forget her but she has controlled our lives for so long we agreed that we shouldn't let her control our lives after she died. Do you not remember any of this?" Aria explains.

"No, of course I remember. I just think it is time to revisit that. I miss her and I hate that we can't talk about her."

"You are allowed to miss her. She is the reason we are who we are today and maybe Hanna is right. I know there has been times where I have thought about Ali non stop and wanted to talk to someone really badly but I felt like I couldn't bring it up to you guys." Emily says.

"I'm sorry guys. I never knew that you guys felt like this. I thought we came up with this decision together but we can always talk about her. I hope you all know that we can tell each other anything. Just because Ali and A are officially gone doesn't mean we have to lose the bond the past has given us." Spencer states.

"I guess we have something to thank Ali for after all." I say. The other girls smile and we have a group hug. Corny, I know. Just then, the bell rang signaling that we had to go back to class.

Once school was finally over, I hoped in Emily's car and she began to drive to our first stop. "Thanks Em, for everything." I say.

"Anytime. I just wish I knew that we should have done this sooner." Emily replies. I can tell that she is hurt.

"I'm sorry."

"What I don't understand is that you aren't taking this seriously even though you are the one that came to me and said that you wanted a baby. I did everything in my power to help you. Hell I might even be the parent of your children." Emily says getting even more frustrated.

"We only had sex one time after you helped me with the insemination. The odds are very low that the twins are yours."

"Would that really be a bad thing if they were?"

"Well yeah. You are my best friend and it would be weird if we had a baby together."

"I am so stupid." Emily says while tears are now streaming down her face.

"Don't say that."

"Han, ever since that day, I have been thinking about you nonstop. I seriously think I might be in love with you." Emily says. She is still crying.

"Don't say that either. Em you can't love me. We have been friends for years and, yeah, I would be lying to say that I haven't thought about you but I don't know." I say trailing off.

"I'm sorry. I should have never said that. Forget I said anything. That wasn't fair to you." Emily rambles. Before she could say anything else, I lean in and kiss her but she doesn't deepen it.

"Why would you do that?" Emily asks.

"I'm not totally sure. I think I changed my mind." I replied truthfully.

"Okay well, the light just turned green and the thrift store is right there. So lets continue this conversation after I park the car.

It seems like an eternity before she gets the car parked. After she turns the car off, I decided to let her start the conversation. She sits there for a few moments and the car is filled with silence. "So what do you mean, you think you changed your mind?" She asked. I don't reply in words but by me leaning in and once again kissing her. This time she deepens it and I am not kidding when I say that I feel a spark. We finally pull away when we need air. "So what does this mean?" Emily asks.

"We will just have to see where life takes us but for now, Emily Fields, will you be my girlfriend?"

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for that, of course. You aren't just doing this because of what I said right?" Emily asks.

"Partially but that's only because I think you opened my eyes to my feelings that I didn't even know I had but don't think I am just saying this to make you happy. Oh and regarding the previous conversation, I promise from now on I will do everything to make sure the twins stay healthy and safe." I assure her.

"Well I am glad. Now lets go start their nursery." Emily says as we get out of the car.

"So do you know what your budget is?" She asks.

"I don't know, like 300 dollars?" I reply.

"That's it? You are aware how much this stuff costs right. The cribs alone will probably come out to that much."

"So I was researching online and I think I am just going to have them sleep in the same crib for a few months. It saves money and it helps them bond more."

"Okay, I guess if that is what you want to do. What about this crib? It is a convertible crib that turns into a toddler bed and it has a changing table connected to it. Plus it is only $125." Emily points out.

"That sounds perfect. Ooh look how cute this blanket is! It has little monkeys on it."

"Whatever you want. Now what else do you need to get?"

"So I guess I should get some clothes, toys, a high chair but that can wait until later, car seats, and a small dressers. I am probably missing a lot but it gives me a start." I list.

After about an hour and a half of shopping, we finally got everything that we needed and stayed within my budget. Then we were on our way to my doctors appointment.

"Thank you so much, girlfriend." I say while giving Emily a quick peck on the lips as we headed out of the store.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hanna POV**

It has been two weeks since Emily and I picked out stuff for the nursery. Two weeks since I found out the sexes of the babies. Two weeks since I got my first girlfriend. I haven't told Aria or Spencer what the sexes are or that I am dating Emily. Today is the day they are finally going to find out. Emily and I got two cupcakes that have the color of the gender of each baby on the inside. We haven't really figured out how we are going to tell them that we are dating.

The first half of school seemed to drag on but that is probably because I am so nervous about telling the other girls. Lunchtime finally came and I was the first one at our usual lunch table. I got out the two boxes that each held a single cupcake.

"Hey Han." Aria said while sitting down with her lunch tray.

"Hey." I reply.

"So what do you have?" Aria says pointing to the two boxes in front of me.

"You will find out when the other girls get here."

"Speak of the devils." Aria says as Spencer and Emily both walk over to the table.

"What's going on?" Spencer asks.

"Hanna, here, has a surprise for us." Aria says with a smirk.

"Well Emily kind of knows about all three of them."

"Three? Are we keeping secrets from each other now?" Spencer asks looking at Emily and me.

"No because we are telling you now." Emily replies.

"Okay well you are killing me now. What did you want to tell us?" Aria asks.

"In these two boxes I have a cupcake. When you cut it open, it will reveal the gender of each baby." I say and they get the biggest smile on their faces.

"Spencer you get baby number one and Aria you get baby number two." I continue.

Emily takes my hand and squeezes it. She knows that the hardest part for me during all of this will be telling them about our relationship.

"Okay. Baby number one is…" Spencer says as she starts to cut the cupcake, "a baby boy!"

"My turn. Baby number two is… another baby boy! Congratulations Hanna." Aria says.

"Between your kids and Addison, I am going to go broke from buying everything in sight for them." Spencer says and we all laugh.

"Thanks guys. To be honest, I really thought they were going to be girls but I am still happy that they are healthy." I tell them. Emily and I are still holding hands. I don't how to tell them. This is the one of the scariest things I have had to do.

"So what is the third surprise?" Aria asks. I don't say anything. I can't say anything. I feel like I am paralyzed. A part of me feels like I made a mistake.

"Oh my god!" Spencer shouts and at first I didn't understand what was going on.

"What?" Aria asks.

"Are you two dating?" Spencer asks hesitantly.

"Spence!" Aria shouts at her.

"What? Look, they are holding hands. It is a legitimate question." Spencer defends.

"Han? Em?" Aria asks. Emily looks to me. Tears start to swell up in my eyes.

"Yeah. Em and I are dating." I say and tears begin to stream down my face.

"Why are you crying?" Aria asks concerned.

"I don't know. Hormones maybe?" I state.

"You know that this doesn't change anything right? We haven't treated Emily any different when she came out and we aren't going to treat you different either." Spencer consoled.

"Yeah Han. We love you no matter what." Aria added.

"This isn't going to be easy. It will be one of the hardest things you will have to tell people. If you are not ready or that you think that this is a mistake, you can tell me but its better for the both of us if you decide sooner rather than later." Emily says to me.

"No I want this. Life is just so scary right now." I say.

"We have been through way worse over the past few years. It is time for you and all of us to be happy." Spencer tells me.

"I am happy." I say but I still can't figure out whom I was trying to convince.

1 WEEK LATER

**Aria POV**

"Aria. It's time to get up. Last day of school." Ezra says, sweetly waking me up.

" Ten more minutes mommy." I say fully aware that it is Ezra.

"Very funny. Come on we need to get Addie over to your moms in an hour. Once you get through today, you get to spend all summer with Addie. I am going to go make pancakes so when you are ready come down and eat." Ezra says.

"Thank you. Love you so much."

"Love you too. Get up!" He says as he walks out the door to start breakfast. I finally pull myself out of bed to start my morning routine. My routine consists of first waking Addie up, feeding her, getting her dressed and then putting her in her swing while I get ready with whatever time is left. It may not seem ideal but I wouldn't change this routine for anything in the world.

When I am finally done getting Addie and me ready, I carry her down and lay her in her carrier while I eat the amazing breakfast that was made for me. When we finally get Addie dropped off, we are only ten minutes behind schedule but we are still early because Ezra wakes me up twenty minutes earlier than needed so we can make up the time we know we will need.

"So are you and the girls having your yearly end of school sleepover tonight?" Ezra asks while he drives us to school.

"Yeah as long as you are okay with me going." I reply.

"Of course. You should go have fun. Addie and I will stay in and watch a movie and talk. She is a great conversationalist." He says to make me laugh.

"You know, I was actually thinking about bringing her with me tonight."

"Okay, yeah, if that is what you want to do I can make other plans. Maybe I will hang out with Caleb and Toby and have a guys night." He said like it was no big deal.

"You still talk to them? Isn't that a little weird?"

"We started to become friends after you and I got more serious. I really want to be closer with your friends. Once you guys graduate next year it won't seem weird for us all to hang out together. Anyway, Toby and Caleb aren't my students. They don't even go to high school anymore."

"I know. It is just a little weird since Hanna and Caleb broke up but you can do what you want."

"Well if you don't want me to see them, then I won't"

"No. I want you to have fun. Call them up. Why don't you invite them over to our place and you guys can catch up."  
>"That sounds good. Well have a good last day of junior year. I love you so much." He says when we stop at a corner a block away from school.<p>

"Love you too." I reply as I get out of the car.

When I get to school I immediately meet up with the other girls.

"So I am thinking you guys can come over at six and then we will order dinner." Spencer says.

"Sounds good. I have the perfect movie for us to watch." Hanna says excitedly.

"Would you guys be okay if I brought Addison with me tonight?" I ask.

"Of course. We haven't seen her in a while. I miss my god daughter." Spencer replies.

"Hey why don't I get to be her god mother?" Hanna asks.

"Because you already have a lot to deal with." Emily tells her while putting her hand on Hanna's stomach.

"Yeah but it still would have been nice to be considered." Hanna says which makes us roll our eyes. You got to love her.

"Don't you have another ultrasound appointment today?" Emily asks.

"Yeah. It's at four."

"Are you going to be okay going by yourself?"

"Yeah I am a pro now."

"I have to get going but I will see you guys at six." Spencer says as she leaves.

The rest of the day actually went by pretty quickly. The last day of school is always a half day, which meant I got to spend the rest of the afternoon with my baby girl. I can't believe she is almost a month old. She can't do much right now but whenever I look into her eyes, I feel like I am looking into my soul. I really can't explain it. She is my everything now. Our afternoon was very uneventful. I did laundry, cleaned the house, and then finally caught up on some TV shows. Addie slept most of the time, which didn't bother me because I didn't want her to be cranky tonight.

"Ezra! Can you help me get Addie packed up?" I yell.

"Sure. Are you excited about tonight?" He asks.

"I am. It is going to be tough to hang out for a while because Addison requires most of my time but I still want to bring her tonight because school has prevented me from spending enough time with her. Hannah is also going to be busy with her twins. So I think tonight is really important for all of us."

"I completely understand."

"So are you definitely getting together with the guys?"

"Uh yeah. Listen I can still cancel if you aren't comfortable with this."

"No like I said, you can do what you want. It doesn't affect me at all."

"Okay well I hope you have fun tonight. Call me if you need anything."

"I will." I say as I take the diaper bag that we just packed together.

We eventually get to Spencer's after a short drive. As I try to get Addie and all our stuff out of the car I suddenly wish that I had more arms. Luckily Spencer comes to my rescue. "Here let me get that." She says and gets our bags.

"Thanks. Is everyone else here?"

"Yeah. We waited to get food because we didn't know what you would want."

"Addie!" Emily squeals as we walk in.

"Nice to see you too Em." I laugh.

"Can we decide on dinner now. I'm starving." Hanna says from her spot on the couch.

"You are always hungry." Spencer tells her.

"Not true. Okay well maybe it is a little true. What about Indian food?" Hanna suggests.

"I have never had it but it sounds good." Emily says.

"I guess we could try it tonight. Are you okay with that Aria?" Spencer asks me.

"Yeah it is one of my favorite foods." I reply.

"Yes!" Hanna shouts happily.

Once we got our food we sat together in the living room and just talked. We talked about anything and everything. Our conversations, however, did not consist of murders, text messages, or insane theories. We are finally a normal group of friends. Normal except that two of us are teenage parents.

"How was your ultrasound Han?" I asked.

"It was good except that I am already 3cm dilated so I was told to take it easy or else they are going to have to put me on bed rest. Can you picture me having to lie in bed all day? I would go nuts.

"That's not good." I say.

"Enough about me how is Fitzy?" Hanna teased.

"Can you please not call him that? He's good. He is a wonderful father and I am very lucky to have him." I reply.

"What is he doing tonight?" Spencer asks.

I hesitate before answering, "He is at home. He invited Toby and Caleb over and they are having a guys night."

"That sounds nice." Emily says quickly so Hanna couldn't say anything crazy but it still didn't stop her.

"Why would he do that?" Hanna asked more harshly than she meant for it to sound.

"He is friends with him now. I can't stop him from talking to people. Are you guys still fighting?" I defend.

"No we were never fighting he just didn't want to stick around when I told him I was pregnant. I don't blame him at all for that but he stopped talking to me all together and you know what it still kills me a little whenever I hear his name." Hanna says getting her blood boiled.

"I never meant to make you mad Han." I say.

"I know it is just that I am still in love-" Hanna begins to say but catches herself, "I mean I still care about him."

I looked at Emily and I could tell she felt like she just got crushed. " Why don't we change the subject?" I suggest.

"That sounds like a good idea," Spencer says but has to think for a few moments before she continues, "Um I don't know what a safe topic would be."

"God! When did our life become so complicated and twisted?" Hanna wines.

"When we met Ali." Emily said bluntly.

"Don't be so cynical Em." Spencer says to her.

"It is true though. If we have never met her we wouldn't be so paranoid and our only worry this year would have been which colleges we are going to apply to next year." Emily continued.

"If we never met Ali, we would have never become friends and I feel like that would have been a lot worse because I have to say, you guys are pretty great and I couldn't imagine my life without all of you." Spencer states.

"That's a good point. I wouldn't want my life to change; it is perfect in my eyes. Not ideal, yes, but I still wouldn't change a thing." I add and not a second later Addie starts to cry. I pick her up and begin to feed her. I look over to Hanna and I see a tear streak her face. "Hanna, are you crying?" I ask.

"It's all your faults." She replies.

"What is our fault?" Spencer asks.

"You made me realize how lucky we are to have each other. Any other person would say that we have a right to be angry but we really don't. She basically gave us everything we love." Hanna says.

"Aww Han, don't cry. This is getting to emotional now. Why don't we play a game?" Spencer suggests.

"That is probably a good idea." Hanna replies.

We spent the next five hours playing games, watching movies, and just talking. I really needed this night with the girls. I just hope Ezra isn't getting into too much trouble at our house.

**Ezra POV**

"Hey guys." I say as I open the door.

"Hey, thanks for inviting us man." Toby replies.

"Anytime. Do you guys want a beer?" I ask.

"Sure." Caleb replies.

"Yeah." Toby adds.

"I will go get them. The game is on in the living room. Feel free to sit anywhere." I tell them.

"You've got a nice place here." Caleb calls out from the living room.

"Thanks." I shout back. I come back with the beers and for the next few minutes it is really awkward.

"Ezra I don't want you to get in the middle of things but how is Hanna doing?" Caleb asks after a few minutes.

"She is good. She has been depressed for the past few months but I think the other girls were able to get her up and out of the house. Now it's just a matter of time before her entire world changes." I tell him.

"I feel like such an idiot with the way I treated her when she told me. I just don't understand why she would do something like this. I mean she didn't even mention that she was feeling this way. I can't believe she is going to have a baby." Caleb says in disbelief.

"It isn't my place to say but I feel like you should know. Hanna is dating Emily now." I tell him.

"What? Anything else I need to know?" Caleb asks. There is a hint of anger in his tone.

"She is also having twins." Toby tells him.

"I think I need to talk to Hanna." Caleb says with a blank stare.

"That would probably be a good idea. She is going through a lot right now though. I am not sure she even knows what she wants." I say.

"Are you saying you don't think she is actually gay?" Caleb asks. I can't really tell what his tone is.

"I don't know." I reply. What have I gotten myself into?

"Okay I think it is best if we talk about something else." Toby intervenes.

"Great idea. So what are you guys up to?" I ask trying to pick a lighter subject.

"Well I am still doing carpenter work and I am actually thinking about becoming a cop." Toby replies.

"That's interesting. Why do you want to be a cop?" I ask.

"Well I started to become interested in learning more about how the police force works when the girls were going through all that crap. We already acted as detectives so I thought why not put those skills to use now and become a cop." Toby explained.

"Nice. Caleb do you have anything you are working on now?" I ask.

"I am applying to a job for the government to keep the hackers out of their system. Probably should use my skills legally instead of getting thrown in jail one day." Caleb says which makes us all laugh.

"What about you Ezra? Are you going to be a teacher for the rest of your life?" Toby asks halfway joking.

"I would actually like to finish and get my book published." I reveal.

"That's would be cool. " Toby says.

"Yeah. I am hoping once Addie gets a little older, I will have more time to write." I say.

"How is she? We need to meet her soon." Caleb asks.

"She is great. She makes me grateful for each day. There is nothing like holding her in my arms and just staring at her while she wraps her tiny hand around my finger." I say with a smile.

"We have all grown up so much in the last two years. The girls are only seniors in high school now and Caleb and I got our GED and are ready to take on the world. Even you, Ezra, three years ago you were just getting out of college and now you have a family. I can't imagine what it must have been like for the girls to be in that dollhouse but it didn't just change them, it changed all of us. We all have had to grow up quickly in such a short time and we haven't had time to be stupid teenagers. I guess we can do that at your bachelor party Ezra." Toby says hinting at something I really don't feel like talking about.

"Yeah about that, are you going to ask Aria to marry you?" Caleb asks.

I think for a moment before I respond, "Eventually, yes. I don't really want to rush into things. I don't want people thinking that I am just marrying her because I got her pregnant. It is also not legal at the moment but I do plan on doing it sometime in the near future." I explain.

"True." Caleb responds.

"Do you guys want another beer?" I ask.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hanna POV**

"Hey Sweetie." My mom says when she comes downstairs to make breakfast.

"Hey mom." I say back. I am sitting at the counter researching parenting articles.

My mom looks over my shoulder and says, "5 mistakes divorced parents make? Why would you be reading that?"

"No reason. I just thought it would be good to know." I reply. There is a reason. I'm just not sure if this is going to happen or not.

"So does pancakes sound good to you?" My mom asks me. I nod my head yes and go back to reading. While I was reading countless articles, I heard my moms phone ring. She looked very annoyed but I just go right back to my reading. I never knew how bad you could mess up a kid. You do one wrong thing and it could screw them up for the rest of their life. If you don't discipline a child enough, they will become spoiled but if you discipline them too much then they will resent you when they grow up. It is amazing how we have any good people in the world.

"Okay I will tell her. Bye." My mom says as she hangs up the phone.

"Shit!" She says leaning over the counter next to the stove. She looked troubled. Before I could ask who was on the phone she spun around to face me and said, "We forgot to tell your father about the babies. That was him on the phone. He wants to meet you for lunch tomorrow."

Crap how could I forget to tell my father? Well maybe if he cared more to call me more than three times a year we would have a better relationship.

"Do I have to go?" I ask.

"Well yeah. Would you rather have him come visit at some point and see two little kids running around? You would have more explaining then than you do now." She replies.

"Ughh I don't like seeing him normally let alone when I never told him something that is majorly affecting my life." I complain.

"Well I guess you should have thought about this before you brought it on yourself." My mom says somewhat disgusted.

"Are you still mad?" I ask her.

After a couple moments she sighs and says, "No of course not. You just need to know that this is your life now."

"I know and I am doing my best to deal with this on my own. This isn't as easy as I thought it would be."

"No its not and it is only going to get harder after the twins are born. I am amazed that you didn't think of any of this." I can tell she is starting to get mad.

"Are you still okay with me living here after the twins are born?" I ask hesitantly. I don't know where I would go if she kicked me out.

"Of course Hanna. You are my daughter and I will always love you. I just wish you didn't get yourself into this mess but I would never make you leave." She tells me.

"I love you mom." I tell her.

"Love you too sweetie. Now eat your pancakes." As I begin to eat my pancakes, someone knocks on the door. "I'll get it." My mom says.

"Caleb." I hear her say. What is Caleb doing here? I haven't seen him since he got mad and walked out.  
>"Hello Mrs. Marin. Is Hanna home?" He asks.<p>

"Yes. She is just eating breakfast in the kitchen. Come in." She says and she walks him to the kitchen, "I am going to leave you two alone."

"Caleb what are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I came to apologize." He says while taking a seat next to me.

"I am the person who she be apologizing to you. I am the one who messed everything up. I knew I was probably going to lose you when I went to do this but I still did it. To be honest, I am starting to regret it now." I say looking down.

"Even though I still don't understand I shouldn't have just left you like that. I loved you. I still do."

"Really?"

"Always but I know that you are dating Emily now."

"Yeah."

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know."

"I have to say I was really surprised when Ezra told me you guys were dating. I never had suspected that you could have been gay." He says and for some reason his words really hurt me.

"Something just feels different when we are together."

"I understand. I really do miss seeing you though."

"Can we be friends?" I ask him.

"I would love that." He says and then hugs me. My mom walks back in when we are hugging.

"How sweet. I guess you guys made up."  
>"We did." I tell her.<p>

"And Caleb are you going to be around after the twins are born?" She asks.

" Definitely. Hanna and I are staying friends." He says smiling at me.

"Good. Those kids deserve to have their father in their lives. I have to go to work. You guys have a good day," My mom says and Caleb's face drops.

"Thanks mom. You too." I reply as she walks out the door. I look at Caleb and he is just staring at me.

"Why did she just say that to me?" He asks slowly.

"So I haven't really told her how this exactly happened. She thinks it was by accident and that you are the father." I said hesitantly.

"Are you kidding me? " He asks while rubbing his face with his hands. "So your mom now thinks I am the terrible person who just leaves his girlfriend when she tells him she is pregnant?"

"Uh yeah."

"Hanna I think this is even worse than before now." He says.

"You can leave if you want."

"Hanna, no. I am not just going to leave. I just don't get why you are living in a web of lives. I understand that you had to lie all the time when A was threatening everyone but that is over now. You don't have an excuse for all these lies."

"I am so sorry Caleb. I do plan on telling her the truth. I just don't know when to do it. I promise I will never lie to you again. You are way too important to me and I don't want to lose you again." I say wholeheartedly to him.

"Okay. I trust you. I just hate that your mom thinks that this is all my fault."

"I know. I promise I will tell her within the week."

"Are you happy?" He asks me.

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"I just want to know if you are happy with this new life with Emily and the twins plus all the other changes happening."

"Truthfully, not as happy as I thought I was going to be."

"Why do all this then? You can make yourself happy again. You just have to fix everything."  
>"I am going to. I just need to think about what makes me happy first."<p>

"That's good. God I really missed seeing your face all the time." He says looking straight into my eyes.

"I missed you too. I really did." I smile at him.

"Unfortunately I have to get to work but are you free tomorrow to hang out?" He asks.

"I have to have lunch with my father but then I am free afterwards."

"You are having lunch with your father?"  
>"Yeah its that time when he thinks 'Oh I should probably pretend to care about my other daughter for a day.' That and I have to tell him about the twins."<br>"He doesn't know you are pregnant."  
>"No. Somehow I forgot to tell him. Can you tell how upset I am about that?" I ask clearly not upset that I forgot to tell my father.<p>

"He doesn't deserve to see you or know what is going on in your life." He says getting angry. He has been with me through everything when my father kept hurting me emotionally over and over again.

"It is just going to be a time for him to get to say how much better of a daughter Kate is."

"That skanky bitch has nothing on you. You are the most caring person I know." He says.

"Thanks Caleb. Don't you have to get to work?" I ask.

"Yes. Call me when you get done with your dad."

"Okay. Thanks for coming over Caleb." I say to him.

" Anytime. I really do mean that." He says and leaves.

The rest of the day is pretty boring and dull. I became to get anxious to see my father tomorrow. I have no idea how I am going to tell him that I am pregnant.

The more I thought about it, the more time that past and before I knew it, it was a new day and time to leave and go meet my father at the brew.

"Hey Em." I say as I enter the brew.  
>"Hey Han. What are you doing here?" She asked confused.<p>

"I am meeting my father here." I say with a frown.

"Oh. What's wrong?"

"He doesn't know about them." I say as I put my hand on my stomach.

"Good luck. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No. I am going to wait until my father comes. Thanks though." I say to her as I go to find a high top table that would high my stomach from my father when he comes in. I could probably just get away with sitting behind the table and not telling him at all but he would find out eventually anyway so I may as well get this over with now.

I find the perfect table in the corner of the café; Just in time too because as soon as I sit down, my father walks in.

"Hello Mr. Marin. Hanna is waiting for you in the corner." Emily says pointing to me.

"Thank you Emily." He says and walks over to me, "Hello Hanna bug."  
>"Hi." I say quickly. My palms were sweating profusely and I was sure I was about to get a full-blown panic attack.<p>

"So your mom says you have something to tell me."

"Um yeah I guess."

"What is it?" He asks. I take a deep breath in and carefully stand up. I don't take my eyes off of my fathers face during this process. As soon as he sees the reason I stood up, I see a wave of emotions flash over his face.

"You're pregnant?" He asks after a while. I nod my head. "How did this happen?"

"Well you see, when someone-" I begin to joke.

"Hanna this isn't a time to joke. Tell me what happened." He says sternly.

"It isn't how you think it would happen." I begin to say and then I explain everything including the part where Emily helps me.

"So this is Emily's fault!" He shouts and I look over to Emily. She immediately looks over to us, scared for her life.

"No dad. I am the only person responsible. It was my idea." I say, feeling even worse about my life.

"Hanna Marin, I am completely disappointed in you." He says disapprovingly.

"That's a shock." I snap back.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you don't care about me anyway so it doesn't really matter. Just go back to Kate and Isabel. I know that they can give you the perfect family you expect. I look forward to your phone call in four months unless you forget again."

"How dare you say that to me." He says back. At that moment, I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and yelp. "What's wrong?"

It takes me a few seconds to be able to respond, "Braxton Hicks. I have been getting them all day."

"How far along are you exactly?"

"30 weeks."

"And you didn't think it would be a good idea to tell me?" He asks angry but I could tell he was somewhat hurt by this.

"It wasn't that I didn't want to tell you. I just forgot to tell you. Plus, you never want to talk to me anyway. You are always too busy with your new family."

"That's not true."

"Yes it-" I start to say but then get interrupted by another fake contraction.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

I hold up one finger and barely get out the words, "Hold on." Once the pain finally subsided I was finally able to say, "I guess you should also know that I am having twins."

"Wow." That was all he said.

"But seriously you don't have to stick around."

"Han don't be like that. I do want to see you. I just have to work all the time. I blame myself."

"For what?"  
>"Maybe if I was around more you wouldn't have been pregnant right now. Maybe I could have raised you to be smarter. I knew I shouldn't have let you say with your mother." He says. My jaw clenched as soon as he said that.<p>

"Don't you ever say that again!" I yelled and people began to stare at us.

"Excuse me? Don't you ever speak to me like that again." He says. Before I could respond, I get another contraction. This is the worst one yet. I hold my stomach in agony.

"When did these contractions start?"

"5 or 6 A.M.?" I reply unsure.

"Hanna, I don't think these are Braxton Hicks. I need to get you to the hospital. I think you are in labor.

"I can't be. I am not due for another 10 weeks."

"Well I guess they have another plan for you. Come on." He says as he takes my hand and walks me over to the exit.

"Hanna what is going on?" She asks seeing me in pain.

"My father thinks I am in labor. Please text the other girls." I say as another contraction hits.

"Okay I will get someone to cover my shift and I will be right over."

I continue to walk out of the brew with my father and soon enough we are almost at the hospital. Thank god this town is very small but this ride still felt really long.

As soon as we entered the hospital, it seemed like everyone could tell that I was ready to have these babies and they rush me straight to a room. Right now the doctor is checking to see how dilated I am.

"Okay Hanna, you seem to be about seven centimeters dilated. There is nothing we can do to stall the labor so today is the lucky day. You will have to decide if you would like to get an epidural because this is the only time we can give it to you." The doctor informs me.

"Give it to me." I say and throw my arms up which made everyone in the room laugh. The doctor then leaves to get everything prepped. "Did you call mom?" I ask my father who has been sitting very quietly in the corner.

"Yeah." He says very shortly.

"Are you okay?" I asked confused.

"I just never thought my day would end up like this. It never would have crossed my mind that I would be taking my child to the hospital because she was in labor."

"I'm sorry."

"I still blame myself. I think I am going to have to have a long talk with your mom."

"You know what? If you want to be like this then just leave. I don't need you making me anymore stressed than I already am."

"Well Hanna this isn't going to be a happy time because, really, I think you screwed up. This event is only happy when the person is ready for a baby, someone who is actually capable of raising a child. You won't be able to handle it." He said and now I was furious.

"Get out!" I shouted.

"Excuse me?" He said shocked.

"Just get out! I never wanted to see you in the first place because this is always how it ends."

"Fine Hanna. I will go. I will call you tomorrow." He says and walks out, something that he knows all to well how to do.

"Doubt it." I mumble.

"Alright Hanna. Are you ready?" My nurse asked me.

"They are coming already?" I ask and my eyes went wide.

"No sweetie. Are you ready for the epidural? You are progressing very quickly though so it won't be long." She replies.

"Great." I say and she walks me through what is going to happen and then finally gives me the epidural. I love this stuff! I was finally able to relax because I couldn't feel anything.

"Hanna! Are you okay?" My mom asked after barging into the room.

"I'm fine mom. I just got an epidural and they say it won't be long until I have to start pushing." I tell.

"Oh hunny I am so sorry I couldn't get here sooner." She says while coming over and giving me a hug. For the next half hour my mom and I just talked. It was really nice because we haven't just gotten to talk to each other in a long time. She told me about the day I was born and how bad of a baby I was. Her stories made both of us laugh and I was extremely grateful to have one parent that helped make this day go by better.

During one of her stories where I refused to eat anything and would just throw it on the walls, someone knocked on my door.

"Can we come in?" Aria asked.

"Of course." I tell them.

"Hello girls." My mom says as she gets up.

"Hi Mrs. Marin." They reply to her.

" I am going to let you girls talk for a little while. I will be out in the hall if you need me." She says as she leaves.

"Where is Addie?" I ask Aria.

"She is in the waiting room with Ezra." She responds.

"How bad is it?" I ask nervously.

"You tell me. You were there. Hell I had an audience." She said which made us laugh.

"I meant how bad does it hurt?"

"So picture the worst pain you were ever in and then multiply it by 100." She says like it was nothing.  
>"That sucks." I say with tears in my eyes.<p>

"Did you get the epidural?" She asks and I nod my head yes. "Well then as long as it doesn't wear off, you should be fine."

"Did Caleb ever come talk to you?" Aria asked which surprised me.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" I ask.

"Ezra told me that he wanted to talk to you." She responds. Crap I was supposed to call him after I was done with my father. I guess plans have changed a little.

"Can you hand me my phone Em?" I ask her.

"Sure. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I was just supposed to hang out with Caleb after I had lunch with my father so I have to tell him I can't now." I say and begin to dial his number.

"Hey Han are you done with your dad?" Caleb asks when he picks up the phone.

"Not exactly. My father left but I am actually in the hospital now."

"What did he do to you? I am going to kill him." He says getting angry.

"My father didn't hurt me unless you count emotionally but that is another story. Anyway, the babies are on their way." I say.

"Are you kidding? I will be right there.: He says and before I could say anything else, he hung up.

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

"He is on his way."

"Alright Hanna. Oh sorry I didn't know you had company in here. I have to check to see how far you have progressed. They can stay if you want. It will only take a minute." The doctor says.  
>"They can stay. They are like family." I tell him. He starts to check me and I say to the girls, " I am really glad you guys are here."<p>

"Hanna, we will always be here for you." Aria says.

"Hanna you are at 10 centimeters. It is time to do this." The doctor says.

"Good luck Hanna." Emily says.

"We will be waiting outside." Spencer says.

"I will send your mom in." Emily says as well.

"Thanks." I say to them as they leave.

10 seconds later my mom comes running in once again and says, "Oh baby girl, soon you are going to have your own children. My little girl is grown up." She starts to cry.

"Please don't cry mom." I say to her.

"I hate to break this up but Hanna you really need to start pushing." The doctor says.

"Okay." I reply and look to my mom. She smiles and holds my hand. It seems like I am pushing forever but really it was only 30 minutes. My first little boy finally arrives though and I feel so relieved. It is half way over but I am dreading when I have to push again. The doctor lays him on my chest and gets ready for the next one to come.

"You are doing great." My mom says to me. The nurse then comes and takes the baby from me. She tells me that she is getting him cleaned up.

It takes a while but soon enough my second little boy has joined the world. I think I am happier that I can relax now though.

"Okay Hanna since they came way earlier than expected, we need to take them directly to the NICU. They might not have any problems but we are concerned that their organs have not had enough time to fully develop." He says.

"What happens if they aren't fully developed?" I ask worried.

"Well they would have to stay in the NICU as long as it takes for them to develop more. The length depends on how severe they need help. Please don't worry though because we are doing everything in our power to make sure they are healthy." He says to me.

I turn to my mom and say, "I'm scared mom."

"Then you are a mother." She says to me.

"What?"

"You know you are a mother when you are scared. " She says which makes me give her a faint smile. Something starts to feel weird again but I don't know what is going on.

"Mom, I feel like I have to push again." I say to her.

"Okay I will go get someone." She says.

A minute later the doctor comes back in, "So you feel like you have to push again?" I nod my head. "It is probably just the afterbirth ready to come out." I start to wine not wanting to push again. "Don't worry you only have to push slightly this time."

"Thank god!"

I push lightly but nothing happens. "That's odd. Can you give me a big push?" The doctor asks. I do my best to push but I am so tired. "Okay that didn't work. Can you give another push, the biggest one you got?"

I try with all my might and the doctor say, "There you go. There is something coming out. Push one more time."

I comply and as I push I feel something come right out. The look on the doctors face isn't good though. Without saying anything, he goes into the hallway and shouts for a nurse. Then he whispers something to her but I can't hear what it is.

Once he comes back in, I ask, "What is wrong?"  
>"So it looks like you are about to have another baby, however, the baby is footling breeched. This means that the baby is coming out feet first instead of headfirst. So we are going to have to work fast here. I need to keep pushing really hard so this baby doesn't get hurt, okay?" He explains and I can't even believe what I am hearing.<p>

"Okay" I say really confused. I begin to push like never before. I don't want this baby to be hurt because I was too tired. I was pushing so hard that the third baby came out in two pushes. This time, however, the nurse doesn't put the baby on my chest. She immediately takes the baby out of the room.

"What is going on?" I keep asking but no one would answer me. I ask again, but this time I yelled, "What is going on!"

The doctor walks back into my room flustered, "I am so sorry Hanna. We weren't able to find a heartbeat for the last baby."

What?


	15. Chapter 15

.

**Hanna POV**

"What do you mean you can't find a heart beat?" I shout.

"I am very sorry but we couldn't feel a pulse on baby number three. It looks like he didn't make it. We are still doing everything in our power to try to bring him back if possible but I wouldn't get your hopes up." The doctor explained gently.

"How could this happen?" I ask to myself.

"I'm so sorry Hanna. I know that this is really hard on you right now." My mom says while coming over and wrapping me in a hug.

"Mom, can I be alone right now?" I sniffle.

"Of course," she says and then turns to the doctor, "Could we be alone right now?"

"Absolutely. I will come back if we have any more news." She said and walked out.

"Actually I would like you to leave too." I say with tears threatening to stream down my face.

"Are you sure? I am going to go talk to the girls then. Please let me know if you need me, okay?" She said and I gave her a nod.

Once she left and I knew I was finally alone, I let go of all my tears. I began to sob. I began to cry harder and my crying got louder and louder. I don't remember a time where I cried this hard. How could my baby die and why didn't I even know he existed? This isn't fair.

**Emily POV**

"What is taking so long?" I complain.

"Relax, Em. It has only been two hours. It takes time." Aria replied.

Right now the six of us are waiting in the lobby until Hanna gives birth. The six of us include Spencer, Aria, Ezra, Addison, Caleb, and me. Caleb arrived shortly after Hanna called him. In a way, I am kind of angry that he is here. He is the one that chose to leave Hanna and now he wants to be here for her?

I am so on edge right now. Not because my girlfriend is giving birth right now but because there is a chance that I am the mother of her children. Would I be considered a mother or a father? That doesn't really matter. I might be becoming a parent right now but I don't know until we get the paternity tests done. Do I want the children to be mine? I'm really not sure.

"God Em. Why do you look so freaked out?" Spencer asks.

"Because I might become a mother." I say without thinking.

"What?" Spencer asks.

"Are you pregnant?" Aria asks as well.

"Can I talk to you guys in private?" I ask.

"Sure. Ezra can you take Addie?" Aria asks while handing Addie over to him.

Spencer and Aria followed me over to another section in the waiting room.

"So what's going on?" Spencer asked.

"I am not pregnant but there is a chance that I am the other parent to Hanna's children." I reply.

"How is that even possible?" Aria exclaims.

"This is really awkward to tell you guys but I am transgender. I was born a boy but I found at a very young age that it wasn't who I was meant to be. I got a sex change surgery but I never got certain parts removed. When I was helping Hanna with the insemination, certain feelings began to arise. I have loved Hanna for years now as more than just a friend. I decided to take a chance. So I kissed her and she didn't pull away. She was already in such a compromising position and things escalated very quickly. We ended up having sex and now those kids might be mine."  
>"Wow." That was all Spencer could say.<p>

"You know you could have told us this sooner right? We wouldn't have judged you because of this. Will you ever know if they are yours?" Aria asks.

"Well Hanna is going to have them tested. I want to know if she still plans on doing that and when but I am too afraid to ask. I really don't want to complicate our relationship any more than it is." I say.

"Oh Em I wish there was something we could do to help you." Aria says as she puts her hand on my back.

"There is nothing you can do. It is just killing me that I don't know if the children are mine and if they are then I am missing the birth. Part of me hopes they are mine and then part of me hopes they aren't." I reveal.

"I guess you are just going to have to wait it out then. In the meantime we are going to have to try to keep you distracted. If you keep thinking about this it is going to destroy you even more and you are going to start questioning your decisions and then think you are a terrible human being," Spencer says. Aria gives her a look but I am not sure what it means but Spencer quickly adds, "I mean I am just guessing." Something seemed off with her. It seemed like being in this setting is upsetting Spencer.

"Is everything okay Spence?" I ask her.

"Yeah, why?" She replies.

"You just seem to be acting weird." I tell her.

"No I am fine." She responds.

There is a bit of silence before Aria says, "Okay, come with me. I have an idea." Spencer and I follow her back to Ezra, Caleb, and Addison. "Sit." Aria says and I do what she says. She goes over to Ezra picks up Addie and begins to hand her to me.

"Why are you handing Addie to me?" I ask her.

"Talk to her." She says simply which made me confused.

"What am I supposed to say?" I ask.

"Anything and everything. Pretend like no one else is here. It is just you and her. You can tell her your fears, your hopes, or what is going on in your head right now. It will help; trust me. Sometimes it is easier to talk to someone who can't really respond and plus she will help calm you down." Aria explains.

"Okay then." I say and look down at Addison in my arms. I begin to speak to her, "Hey Addie. You know, you are really lucky. You have a mother and a father that love you very much. If I am the mother of those children, I hope I love them as much as they love you. I am sure I will. I already love you so much. You are so beautiful. You have such a tiny tummy, tiny hands, and tiny feet. Addie, I am really scared. I don't know if I made the right decision to help Hanna get pregnant. I have never admitted that before. I just hope I didn't ruin her life. What do you think Addie?" I asked her and she gave an audible sigh and smiled while she snuggled closer into my arms and fell asleep.

"See Em. Everything is going to be okay. Addie said so." Aria says and smiles.

After smiling back at Aria, I look down at Addison. I just stare at her while she is sleeping. She is so peaceful right now without a care in the world. I wish I could say the same about myself. There are so many emotions and thoughts going through my head right now.

Out of nowhere we hear someone crying. I recognized that cry as soon as I heard it. I looked to Spencer and Aria and knew that they were thinking the same thing.

"Is that Hanna?" I ask.

"It has to be. The question is, are they happy or sad tears?" Aria questions.

"Look. Mrs. Marin is coming over to us." Spencer says, bringing all of us out of our thoughts.

"Is she okay?" I ask while jumping out of my seat and almost forgetting that Addie was still in my arms.

"There was a third baby." She tells us and it sounds like she is about to cry herself.

"That's good though, right?" Aria asks.

"They couldn't hear a heart beat. There is still a small chance the baby is alive but it is very likely that the baby died before birth." She painfully responds.

"Oh no. Are we able to see her?" I ask.

"She asked to be alone for a while. So I thought I would come sit with you guys for a half hour and then we can go see if she is ready for visitors." Her mom tells us.

**Hanna POV**

I have been crying for at least ten minutes. All I can think about is the baby I never knew I had in the first place. Wow this whole experience has really come full circle. A few months ago I was crying because I thought I wasn't pregnant and then ended up having triplets and now I am crying over the loss of one of them.

I hear a knock on my door and shout 'Come in'.

"Hello Hanna. Today has been quite a roller coaster for you hasn't it." The doctor says. She came in pushing something on wheels.

"Yeah." I say and then ask, "What is that?" I point to the wheeling thing.

"So I have some good news for you." She says as she turns the thing around. Inside I see the tiniest baby I have ever saw.

"Is that?" I ask not wanting to finish the question.

"This is baby number three. He had a very faint pulse but we were able to get it stabled. It is still weak so he is going to have to spend a few weeks at the hospital to make sure he gets stronger." She says to me and I begin to cry again.

"Thank you so much." I barely get out.

"He is very lucky. We wanted you to be able to see him but we need to take him back to the NICU soon. That is where the other two babies are. They seem to be a lot stronger but they will also need to be here for a little while so we can monitor them. They are in very normal condition for babies born premature." She explains.

"That's great news. I feel like a weight has been lifted." I admit.

"I'm sure, however, there is another matter we need to discuss. I am going to need you to fill out the birth certificates at some point today. So you are going to need to have there names ready and decide whether or not you want to put a father on their birth certificates."

"I can do them now if you want."

"Perfect. Here are the papers. I can leave baby number three here for five minutes but then he is going to have to go back to the NICU for a while." The doctor says and then walks out.

I look at the baby in the portable incubator and I can't believe how small he is. I start to fill out the names on the certificates. I already had three picked out and I was trying to narrow it down to two but now I don't have to. Three kids. Three. I now have three kids to take care of when I am only seventeen. This is what I wanted, right? When I finish the certificates, there is a knock on my door. I tell them to come in.

My mom and the girls walk in. "Hey sweetie. How are you doing?" My mom asks carefully.

"A lot better." I tell her.

"Your mom told us what happened. I am so sorry Han. I can't even imagine what that feels like." Aria said.

"I figured she would tell you." I said. I didn't bother to tell them the news that I just found out. I see Emily's eyes go straight to the incubator next to my bed.

"Which baby is this?" She asks and goes over to see him.

"That would be baby number three." I say like nothing was wrong.

"Three?" Spencer questioned.

"The baby is alive?" Emily asks. I can tell she is really attached to him. They already seem to have a bond because as she says this, he opened his eyes and looked straight at Emily.

"Yeah. It is actually quite a miracle. The doctor just came in with him. I am glad you got to meet him. They have to take him away in a couple minutes." I tell them.

"God Han! You could have told us that as soon as we walked in!" My mom shouted playfully.

"I wanted to surprise you guys." I simply say.

"It worked." Emily says and I see a tear streak her face. Baby three and her are still staring at each other. I have to say that this is the perfect picture.

"I will let you girls talk alone for a while." My mom says as she walks out. As soon as she leaves a doctor that I haven't met yet came and took the baby back to the NICU.

"Hanna, Emily told us what happened after the insemination." Spencer said. I look over to Emily who looks very nervous.

"Please don't be mad at me." She says and I really didn't understand why she would say that.

"Why would I be mad at you? That was more your secret to tell. It was never my decision when we would bring that up but I figured they would find out about that eventually." I explained to her.

"Are you still going to get the kids tested?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about that because I just filled out the birth certificates. Em? I didn't put a father on the certificates. Are you okay with that?" I ask her.

"That's your decision." She replies but I can tell that it hurt her.

"I will get the doctor to start the test when he comes back in." I tell them.

"So if you filled out the certificates then you must have named them right?" Aria asks hopefully.

"Yes. Do you want to know what they are?" I ask obviously knowing the answer.

"No we just want to keep calling them baby one, two, and three." Spencer says sarcastically.

"Haha. Okay well Baby number one's name is Carter Blake Marin, Baby number two is Cameron Quinn Marin, and baby number three is Cayden Michael Marin." I say excitedly.

"Those are so cute." Aria squeals.

"I love the names but how did you come up with the middle names?" Spencer questioned.

"Well I just thought that Blake and Quinn would go well with the first two names. As for the third…" I begin to say but I look over at Emily first and see that she is crying softly. She knows why I gave the middle name to the third baby. The other girls see that I looked at Emily so they turned and looked at her as well.

"Why are you crying Emily?" Aria asks.

"It was name. Michael was my name before we had it changed to Emily." She says and smiles.

"Awww that is really cute." Aria squeals again.

"Thanks for naming him after me Han." Emily says to me.

"Hey girls. I am just checking to see if you need anything." The doctor says.

"Hi. I was wondering if it was possible to get the kids paternity tested?" I ask.

"It is. We would just need a cheek swab from you, the kids, and the person who you think the father is. Is he here?" the doctor asks.

"Actually, I need to know if Emily is the "father" of the kids." I tell him while gesturing to Emily. The doctor seemed very confused which prompted Emily to say, "Long story."

"Okay then. I will be back in an hour or so to get the samples from you guys. In the meantime, there is a young man who has been patiently waiting outside the door. Can I send him in?" The doctor asks. I nod in response.

When he walks in, I am really surprised, "Caleb?"

"Hey Han. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I've been better but I am a whole lot better than I was a few hours ago. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I wanted to come see you." He begins to say.

"We should probably go." Spencer says.

"Are you sure? You can stay if you want." I tell them.

"Yeah I should probably get Addison home and Ezra and I can't stay out too long together or someone might catch on to our family." Aria says like it is perfectly normal.

"Ah forbidden love." I say which makes them laugh.

" I will be in the lobby. Let me know when we have to get the test done." Emily says to me.

"Okay. Thanks for being here guys." I tell them as they walk out of the room.

"So how does it feel to be a mother?" Caleb asks me once we are alone.

"Honestly, it's weird. I haven't really gotten to see the kids yet except for a few minutes each because they have to be in the NICU so I don't feel like a real mother yet." I explain.

"That will change when you get them home and you are up all night making sure they are okay." He says and something hits me like a ton of bricks.

"I am so sorry Caleb."

"Why? What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I ruined our relationship all because I wanted a baby."  
>"Don't apologize for that. Forget what I said when you told me you were pregnant. I don't mean any of that. I still love you and I always will. I just want you happy." He says and I feel like I am going to cry again but that could just be because I am exhausted after everything that has happened today.<p>

"What did I think was going to happen though? I knew it wouldn't be fair to you if you stayed with me and I had a baby."

"You are the only one who can answer that."

"Caleb?"

"Yes?"

"I miss you." I say truthfully.

"I miss you too." Caleb says with a smile and goes to hold my hand instinctively.


	16. Chapter 16

**Spencer POV**

Today has been a long day. I am finally home and I just want to go to sleep. As I go to open the door, I notice that it is already unlocked. My parents are away this weekend doing who knows what. I walk into the kitchen and see that Melissa decided to come home. Great.

"Hello." I say in a 'what are you doing here' tone.

"Relax Spencer. This is my house too, I can be here." She says while going through some mail.

"So when did you get back?" I ask.

"About ten minutes ago. Don't you guys ever check the mail?" She asks somewhat disgusted.

"We check every couple days."

"There are like twenty five envelopes here." She says amazed.

"Anything for me?" I ask as I go to get a glass of water.

"Let me see. Here is something. Why are you getting a letter from Adoptions From The Heart?" She asked as she read the return address.

My heart sank. I was told that nothing was going to be sent to this address. I had to think of something quick to tell her, "Umm I applied to an internship there."

"I thought you wanted to be a lawyer?" She questioned.

"I am keeping my options open." I say plainly, trying not to lie more than I already did to my entire family.

"What is the internship for?"

"I would be working with pregnant teens who were in the process or thinking about giving their baby up for adoption." It wasn't a total lie. I did agree to talk to anyone who was in the same position I was a few years ago.

"That's terrible. Maybe if those girls were smarter in the first place then they wouldn't be in that position. I never understood teens that got pregnant. It is like they wanted to be considered sluts." She says like it wasn't a big deal.

"Excuse me?" I ask offended.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I just insult your friends? I don't think you should be friends with them anymore. You aren't just giving yourself a bad reputation by being around them but all of us as well." She says in her mocking tone.

"Forget it. I am going to bed. Don't bother me unless it is to tell me that you are going back to wherever you came from." I say and storm off upstairs.

"Maybe you should grow up before you start trying to help other people with their problems." She yells up the stairs.

At this point I am already in my room, a second away from crying. This whole encounter with Melissa just proves that I made the right decision to give my baby girl up. This was no life to raise a child. I looked at the envelope in my hands. I want to know what is in it but at the same time I was really scared. What if something happened to Hadley?

I slowly open the envelope, not wanting to damage anything inside. It was just a letter. I begin to read it. It says:

Dear Spencer,

This is Anna. I know that you chose a closed adoption but I felt the need to write you this letter. A few days ago, Hadley and I were looking through her baby book. While looking through it, she pointed to a picture of you and asked "who that?" I explained to her that you are her birth mother and that you thought she would be better off with us. She is now, however, asking millions of questions about you. I know she doesn't completely understand what adoption is but she is really trying to. She wants to know things such as your favorite food and color. I try to explain to her that we don't know much about you. I am telling you about this because I was hoping that you would consider having a visit with her so she could just see you at least once and see the person that she has just learned about. I understand if you don't feel comfortable with this but I want you to know that Max and I both consider you a part of this family. We loved having you live with us when you were pregnant with Hadley and really started to feel like you were our daughter as well. We all miss you and it would be great to see you again. Please consider this visit. I have written our phone number on the back of this letter in case you don't have it anymore. Feel free to text me if you want and let me know your decision. Thank you for the greatest joy in life Spencer.

-Anna Dilaurentis

Wow. That is all that went through my head. I never thought that I would be getting a letter like this. I thought adoptive parents usually like to keep the kids to themselves and not have the birth mother in the picture. I am so grateful for Max and Anna. They were there for me throughout the entire pregnancy. Even if it was because I was giving my baby to them, I was still grateful for them. I didn't know what to tell them. Do I agree to this visit and risk having my heart ripped out? Or do I keep going through life wondering what my daughter looks like and what her personality is like.

I decide to call the one person who I can actually talk to about this.

"Hey Spence." Aria says as she answers the phone.

"Hey."

"Are you okay? It sounds like you have been crying." She says concerned.

"I got a letter."

"What? How? From who?" She asked and I knew she immediately thought someone was messing with us again.

"Don't worry. It isn't from another A. The letter is from Hadley's Mom." I tell her and start to cry.

"Oh Spence don't cry. What did the letter say?"

"Hadley wants to meet me. They want me to visit them."

"That's good though, right? You get to see her again."

"I guess but it was so hard leaving her the first time."

"Don't you want to see her?"

"Yes. Of course but I don't want go through all that pain again."

"Maybe you aren't ready but maybe you are. You are the only one who can know if you are ready or not. You have been thinking about her a lot lately. I can see it whenever you look at a baby. I think you should go if you are ready because it also might help you to see how happy she is."

"I guess you're right. Would you come with me?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm scared."  
>"I know. Listen, you should get some sleep. Try not to think about it anymore tonight and we will talk more tomorrow."<br>"Okay. Thanks Aria."

"Anytime. See you tomorrow. Bye." She says and hangs up the phone.

I flipped the letter over and added Anna to my contacts again. When I finally came home after giving Hadley to them, I erased all text messages, phone numbers, and anything else that my parents could have found that would lead them to finding out the biggest secret that I have ever kept.

I then texted her, "Hey Anna. It's Spencer. I would love to come visit you guys!" Even if I am nervous about this, I still want to see my little girl again.

**Hanna POV (Next Day)**

"That's not true! I listen when you talk to me." I say while laughing.

"No you don't. Remember that day you wanted to "learn how to code"? After a half hour, you fell asleep on my shoulder." Caleb replied, also laughing. Right now, Caleb is sitting on my hospital bed and we have just been talking for the past few hours like nothing has changed between us.

"Fine but when you aren't talking about tech stuff I listen. For example, I know that your favorite color is green, I know that you can't eat food if it is touching something else, I know that you care more about other people than you do about yourself, and I know you won't say I love you unless you really mean it." I tell him and by this point we are just staring at each other's eyes.

"You're right. No ones knows me better than you do." He says but he doesn't smile or frown. I can't read the emotion that he has right now.

"I told you." I said playfully.

"Hanna, I love you." He comes out and says.

"What?" I ask. To say that I was shocked would be an understatement.

"I love you. We have gone through so much together and I have been lost without you. I know that is a really cliché statement but I really mean it. I hated the way I reacted when you told me you were pregnant and I wish I never walked out on you that day. If I could take it back, I would in a heart beat. You are the only person that I have ever loved in life. In fact, you were the one who taught me what love is. My whole life I was bounced around through different foster homes and then I met you. I don't want to lose any more time with you."

"Caleb-"

"Hanna, will you marry me?"

"Caleb, I can't."

"I know that is a lot to ask after everything that has happened but I really do mean every word I said. Can we at least get back together?" He asks and I can tell he is really nervous.

"Caleb, I really can't. I don't just have myself to think about any more. I have three kids now and they are counting on me. Even though we have been through a lot together, I can't just let anyone into my life. Plus, I am with Emily now."  
>"I know. Why are you even with her though?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Why are you dating Emily? You don't even love her and don't try to convince me otherwise. I see the way you look at her and it isn't the same way you used to look at me. She may be in love with you but I know there is doubt in your mind about your relationship with her. You will realize it eventually and when you do, I will be waiting. I love you Hanna, and I always will." Caleb says.<p>

I open my mouth to speak but before I could say anything someone is knocking on the door, "Hey. Can I come in?" Emily asks.

"Hey. Yeah come here." I say to her and give her a big smile.

"I should go. I t was nice seeing you Hanna. Bye Emily." Caleb says and quickly leaves.

"Hey babe." Emily says and walks over and gives me a kiss, "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing much. We just talked about old memories." I didn't lie. This was true up until fifteen minutes ago but I wasn't going to tell her, "He just told me that he loves me and then proposed to me. He also said that I don't actually love you." I would never tell her something like that.

"Cool. So have you seen the babies today?" She asks and replaces Calebs spot on the bed.

"Yeah. I took a walk down to the NICU for about a half hour this morning but I can't stay long because they are still doing a lot of tests on them."  
>"That must be hard. Have you found out anything about the paternity test yet?" She asks and I could tell that this was all that she was thinking about.<p>

"Actually, yes. The doctor came in about an hour or so ago and said that the results are in but I wanted to wait for you to actually know what they were. I will call a nurse now and have them contact the doctor." I tell her and then press the call button and ask for the doctor to be sent in.

"I am really nervous Hanna." She says but I am not really paying attention. All I am thinking about is what Caleb said to me.

"Emily I can't do this." I say to her.

"Do what? Find out the results? If you don't want to then we don't have to." She says but I know she doesn't mean any of it.

"No. I can't do us anymore. I don't think it was a good idea for us to start dating." I say and immediately look away.

"I figured this was coming." She says which throws me off guard.

"You did? How?"  
>"Well for one thing, I was sitting out in the hallway for the last half hour and I heard everything that you and Caleb said. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I didn't want to interrupt your conversation. I also knew that your hormones were going crazy because of your pregnancy and I had a feeling that your feelings weren't going to last. I loved you, I still do but I understand that you weren't really sure how you felt. I am mostly nervous about the results because I knew this was going to happen and I was worried that I might actually be the parent of your children. I mean, I wouldn't mind if they were mine. I just don't want to make things any more complicated."<br>"I am so sorry Em. I really am. I guess I just don't know what I want. Everything already is so complicated and none of it is your fault, its just what happened along the way. I do love you Em but I guess I love you more as a really good friend."  
>"Don't worry anymore. I understand. We will continue to be friends. Maybe that will help uncomplicated some things for a while." She says and gives me a big hug.<p>

"Hey girls. Hope I am not interrupting anything." The doctor says as he walks in.

"No! Please, interrupt away. We are anxious to know the truth." I say and Emily grabs my hand. We are both lightly squeezing each other's hands out of anxiety.

"So I am going to do this like they do on TV for dramatic effect," the doctor begins to say which makes us laugh and takes the edge off a little bit," In the case for Carter Blake Marin, Emily, you are not the father." I looked over at Emily and her face falls slightly. It is barely noticeable but I can tell that she was a little surprised.

"In the case for Cameron Quinn Marin, Emily, you are not the father." The doctor says again and now I was even a little surprised. I mean I know that since they are triplets they would probably have the same father but I guess I was just hoping for a different outcome. Like, maybe it would have been easier if they were hers so there would be someone there to help me with them.

"Last but not least. In the case for Cayden Michael Marin, Emily, you are the father." The doctors says and smiles at Emily. This is what shocked me the most and I am sure that Emily was thinking the same thing.

"How is Cayden mine but Carter and Cameron aren't?" Emily asks.

"This is quite normal actually. Well not this situation but you know what I mean. Carter and Cameron are identical which means that the egg that was fertilized split in two and resulted in twins. You must have released at least two eggs when you ovulated and when you inseminated yourself; the sperm fertilized one of those eggs. Since you and Emily had intercourse immediately afterwards, the sperm from that encounter fertilized the second eegg. That time resulting in Cayden as he is the fraternal triplet." The doctor explained.

"Wow." Emily responds.

"I am going to leave you guys alone now so you can process this. Let me know if you need me for anything."

"So you are a mom." I say to Emily.

"Yeah." She says and just stares blankly.

"Are you okay with this? You know you aren't obligated to do anything." I say while trying to see how she feels about the current situation.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She says but she still seems uneasy.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know if I am ready."

"Em, you did this for me. I was expecting to do this n my own. You don't have to do anything."

"Yes I do. Cayden is my son."

"How about this. You can come and visit him anytime and he can stay with you for a day if you want but you are not responsible for anything. It is completely up to you how much you want to be involved."  
>"I do want to be involved. It is just complicated now that we are not together. It is really up to you. You have a lot to handle with the triplets. We are just going to have to see how everything plays out."<br>"So you are okay with being Cayden's other mom?"  
>"Of course. I knew something like this could happen when we did this in the beginning. There is no going back now." She says. She is now lying next to me in the hospital bed. We are squished but it doesn't matter. We are bonded forever now, even if it is just as friends who have a baby together.<p>

"Hey Emily?"

"Yeah Han?"

"Congratulations Mommy."


End file.
